Port
by Black Phantom 1412
Summary: An alternate world, where the black organisation appeared far sooner in Shinichis life with much bigger effects than Conan was,
1. Chapter 1

The path outside of the café Poirot was full of its usual bustling Saturday early afternoon crowds. People walked to work and to shops almost every single one walking by themselves ignorant of the lives of the person right beside them. Rushing among the crowds carefully pushing and weaving his way through the crowd of legs was a small boy with a budging backpack slung over his small shoulders. He couldn't be older than 8, his young but bright blue eyes darting around as he watched out for anyone who hadn't noticed him.

As he reached the café he quickly ran up a set of stairs at the side of the building and stopped at a door. He reached up only just able to reach the doorbell and pressed it smartly. He waited a moment then pressed it again. And again.

At his fourth press a girl the same age as him opened the door with a part exasperated yet amused look on her face.

"Mou, Shinichi..."

"What you took too long?"

Shinichi was grinning slightly as Ran lightly hit him on the head. "Mum asked me to bake cookies with her." She said as she shut the door behind her and the two of them went down the stairs into the street.

"Really? Did they get burned with her baking them?" Shinichi asked, his taste buds could still vividly remember the last time he was force fed her cooking.

"Not this time," Ran assured. "I helped her so I think they turned out pretty good."

"Oh? Mind me trying one then?"

"No."

With a wide smile Ran took out of her coat pocket a brown paper bag and unfolded the top passing Shinichi a still warm cookie. He blew on it lightly then took a large bite from it. He tasted it a moment before swallowing at smiling at Ran his mouth having a large group of crumbs on one side.

"This is great" he said eating up the rest and whipping his hands together and his face on his sleeve.

"Thank you." Ran said with a smile, they were now at a far less busy part of the town that headed more to the outer area. "Let's go play now!"

"Yeah I wanna go the park!"

The two children hurried down the pavement, Ran putting the bag back into her pocket as they did. They were both very careful however as running as they both knew the dangers and Shinichi made sure to check the road carefully before he and Ran crossed.

However, despite Shinichi checking so carefully, he did not notice the jet black car that came speeding around the corner. The car didn't slow for the children and Shinichi only just noticed it in time to pull Ran hard by the back of her coats neck to pull her out of harm's way and onto the safe pavement. Ran almost yelled at Shinichi for pulling her thinking he was being impatient but she quickly paled when she felt the rush of wind as the car shot through the spot she was stood in moments ago.

"Ran you alright?" Shinichi asked only now letting go of the back of her coat. No one else was around so no one seemed to have seen it.  
"Y-yeah" Ran assured calming down slightly. Shinichi was now glaring at the road the car had long gone by now. He was too worried about grabbing Ran and getting her safely away that he didn't catch the cars numbers. But at least Ran wasn't hurt.

"Let's just go to the park..." Ran said pulling on his arm. Shinichi murmured but Ran took it as a yes as he then walked with her. He was quiet for a bit but once they got reached the park and all its relaxing sounds and smells and Shinichi began to calm down again.

They reached a large blue wall near the other side of the park and Shinichi placed his bag at the foot of it. It was bright blue and the white box with yellow and red targets were all recently painted, though it had dirt marks on it here and there from where a grubby football had hit it. Shinichi pulled his own worn but clean football out of his bag then began to do some kick ups as Ran sat on a bench to the side.

"Wanna try?" Shinichi asked as he balanced the ball on the top of his head before letting it fall back to bounce on his floor but Ran just shook her head.

"No, I'm fine with watching."

"If you're sure..." Shinichi then kicked the ball up and quickly stuck his foot behind him bouncing it back up and when it came down he kicked it again and it shot at the wall not having any really aim at the targets as Shinichi was just warming up but Ran still smiled wide at it.

"You're really good." She said as Shinichi kicked the ball back up with a small 'I guess' but you could almost see his ego grow in size.

"Where did you learn that one?"

"I was watching the Tokyo Spirits last night and the defender did some moves to warm up so I tried them out." He said as he began to try more.

"Sugoi..." Ran said smile still strong as Shinichi balanced it on his knee. "You're really great!"

"I bet I'll have it all sorted in a few days." Shinichi said confidently right before missing the ball and it bounced away a tinny bit before Shinichi caught it ignoring Ran's chuckle.

"You going to show a few shots?" Ran asked as Shinichi began to focus on the wall. He didn't answer but instead passing the ball between his feet as he did he ran to the wall and kicked the ball at a slight angle. It shot off the ground and hit the lower right mark spot on. Shinichi bounced the ball off his chest getting his Tokyo Spirits shirt slightly grubby and shot it at the next. This one also hit as did the next but it was close and the fourth and highest took him three tries before he got it and stopped the ball beneath his foot.

"How was that?" He asked Ran with a grin His shirt was now slightly dirty on the chest and his hair was slightly disheveled but he had a wide grin on his face. Ran clapped enthusiastically.

"That was great!" Shinichi's grin somehow became wider and he quickly kicked the ball up and resumed doing it many times. Sometimes he'd try and get Ran to do it and she eventual got up and gave it a small kick making it weakly bounce against the wall and when Shinichi tried showing her how to do it right he ended up distracting himself and Ran sat back down watching him.

It wasn't until far later that Ran, noticing how hungry she was getting, checked the time and saw that they were almost late home.  
"Uaah! It's late!" She yelled jumping off the bench, "We should go home Shinichi."

Shinichi glanced over then with a strong up kick he sent the ball up then caught it placing it under his arm.

"Alright." He shoved the now slightly grubby football into his bag then slung it back over his shoulders and walked over to Ran, "Come on I'll walk round to yours."

"Ok." Ran grabbed the cookie bag she had left on the bench and after looking it in used the hair band on her wrist to close it then held it out to Shinichi. "Here you can have the last one."

"Really?" Shinichi asked, "We could split in half if you want."

"It's ok, I can make new ones." Ran said with one of her large smiles that made Shinichi take it with no further argument.

"I'll have it when I get home then." He said slipping it into his pocket and they both walked out of the park.

The streets and roads were far less busy now but it didn't stop Shinichi staring at the road yet more carefully than before after the black car incident but the road was safe and eventually Shinichi nodded though Ran still hurried briskly across the empty road.

Though there was no need as their walk back was uneventful and they were soon at Ran's house saying goodbye for the day. Ran made a quick promise that she would come around to Shinichi's tomorrow then hurried in to her mother as Shinichi made his way to his own house. He walked quietly with his hands in his pockets looking around as he walked home. The streets were still mostly empty and as the street where he lived was ne way there was basically no one there.

He opened the gate into his house making sure to close it behind him as his dad always told him then unlocked the door walking in.

"I'm h-..." Shinichi cut himself off quick noticing something odd. Normally when Shinichi had been out with Ran his mum would leave the hall light on and they would both be in the living room watching the evening news. But the hall lamp was off and he couldn't hear the reporter on the TV. Instead he could hear a voice, a woman's, talking in a serious tone.

"-Would be a waste to burn down the library though."

"Too obvious," A second voice said, it was cold and harsh and made Shinichi shiver as he hid behind a large cabinet. "The family is known to leave without a word we can leave it after taking his files with us, he took them too."

"But where could they be Aniki?" Another voice asked, it likely belonged to a well built man from its sound.

"The files we can look for in a moment, it's the boy we need to find..." The cold one said and Shinichi felt his pulse increase with fear before he noticed what cabinet he was leaning on. A few weeks ago his dad had bought it on a special order due to a special feature he had shown Shinichi's mum when he unpacked it not knowing Shinichi was watching.

"Why the boy?" The woman asked as Shinichi pressed on a few of the carved grapes which pressed in. "He probably didn't even know what his parents were up to..."

The cold man replied in a tone that made it clear he found this suggestion plain stupid "If he's left here they'll know the parents didn't just leave."

"You're not planning to kill him are you?" The woman asked after a pause making Shinichi fumble slightly as he opened the hidden compartment and pulled out the slightly heavy metal item from inside, opening it checking it had what he needed inside it. He then placed the bag ran gave him into the compartment and closed it over slightly.

"Why not?"

"What if we trained him? He's young, probably learns faster than you do too. It's just a waste of talent to just shoot him off."

"He's a brat, like I care." Shinichi could hear the man's footsteps as his voice got closer to the door and he shuffled back slightly as he brought his hands up, "I was told to kill and I will."

"That guy would be pleased if we trained him though, imagine what he could mean for our organization with parents like his."

The man came around the doorway into Shinichi's sight, his face framed by long silver hair looked unconvinced as he walked out holding a large gun in his left hand and Shinichi tried to steady his own shaking hands as he walked out, any second now he would be seen.

"Aniki!" Shinichi jumped slightly as the other man, a shorter heavier man wearing sunglasses walked out and pointed at him. The silver haired man saw Shinichi and quickly brought his gun up and Shinichi closed his eyes tight and pulled on the trigger. Almost at the same instant there were two great bangs and Shinichi felt what seemed t be a sharp needle on fire drag across his left cheek. He fell back slightly his arm hitting the compartment locking it full then leaned on the wall feeling something wet dripping down it as the man cursed loudly gripping his now bleeding right hand.

"You little shi-" He had brought his gun up to shoot Shinichi again but the woman grabbed his arm pulling it down. "Let go Vermouth!"

"Stop it Gin," She warned before walking to Shinichi kneeling down. Even though almost all his body was now limp he still held the gun in his hand. Vermouth was still able to take it easily from his hand though.

"Tsk tsk, it's dangerous to play with these things boya." She warned with a smirk as Shinichi slowly opened one eye was Gin walked off angrily to treat his hand as best he could.

"W-where are my parents." Shinichi asked, his voice shaking and his eyes slowly falling out of focus.  
"They are gone boya." She said plainly.

"...wh-what did you..."

Shinichi however closed his eyes and slumped against the wall finally giving in to exhaustion.

"Seems he lost all of his energy." Vermouth muttered picking Shinichi up carefully. She looked the gun over then placed it inside the cabinet's drawer figuring it to be the only place Shinichi could have got it from and closed it.

"Should have shot his eye off..." Gin growled as he wrapped his hand up looking at the large line across Shinichi's face that he had caused, the blood was now dripping onto Shinichi's shirt.

"If you'd have liked to lose your own I would have done that Gin." Vermouth said coldly before turning to the door, "We got the boy now, that's what you wanted right?"

Gin grunted making it clear this was not what he wanted as he turned to the large staircase, "I'm going upstairs to find his files, they might be in his office. Do whatever it is you're meant to do"  
"I will"

Leaving the two of them to search for the files Vermouth carried Shinichi outside once looking that no one else would see then placed him on the seat of her bike. He slumped slightly so his head was on the handle as she went into a small compartment and pulled out a small bandage and medical tape and treated the cut as best she could so it wouldn't stay bleeding during the trip. However it was a very deep cut and she couldn't treat it in time to stop what she knew would become a large scar so she just blocked it before climbing on the bike starting it up and driving away from the house leaving the other two behind, she had what she wanted now after all.

"Your parents sure made a mess of it boya..."

**This is another of mine and YouthfulLilys roleplays~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Solera - Phantom: thankie much, more to come~**  
**Juria: which is all rped so we only have to work it out~**

**guest -Juria: I hope you like what we rped then :3**  
**Phantom: its a fair length one too**

**Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan - Phantom: woooo snowflakes~~~~**  
**Juria: chocolate chip cookies~**

**zXFallenAngelsXz - Juria: that's not up to me. *stares at BP***  
**Phantom: *whistles innocently***

**kakita101 - Phantom: guess shin being 'darker' crossed a few minds 83**  
**Juria: what about Kaito being the Doctor..?**  
**Phantom: woo nerdom**  
**Juria: write K-chan, write**

**SakuraKoi - Juria: get next chapter! nuff said**  
**Phantom: *passes* here!~**

Shinichi was lying on a soft large bed deep red coloured bed. beside him was a table with a plain digital clock on it and a set of draws. There was one window across from him that was letting in a thin beam of light that was very slowly making its way up Shinichis face. It finally reached his eyes and he began to frown and slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he did after waking was look around was notice a strong nagging pain on his face. He slowly pushed himself up on the bed and swayed slightly from the sudden dizziness that came from it.

"I see you woke up."

Vermouth was stood in the rooms doorway looking over at Shinichi holding in her hands a tray of food. "I brought something to eat."

"W-where am I?" Shinichi asked his voice horse and his throat hurting from dryness  
"At my apartment." She told him matter-of-factly as she placed the tray I took you here yesterday after you passed out."

"Passed ou..." Shinichi frowned thinking hard about how he got here. He could remember a man with cold eyes and a gun. His eyes widened slightly and he reached up to touch his cheek where the dull pain was coming from only to since as a hot searing pain shot across his cheek at the lightest touch.

"I wouldn't touch it too much if I was you," Vermouth warned him watching, "it doesn't look deep enough to need stitches but it's still pretty bad."  
She waited a moment but when all Shinichi did was lower his hand staring down rather than touching his food she shoved the plate a bit closer to him,  
"Now don't be like that. Just eat something."

Shinichi glanced slightly at the offered food, a sandwich with a glass of orange juice, but his stomach felt too tight to eat anything, "I don't want any"  
"Why not?"

Shinichi ignored her question instead asking one of his own "What happened to my parents?"  
"Do you really want to know the truth? You might not like what I'll tell you."  
"...are they alive?"  
Vermouth stared into Shinichis bright but intelligent face, he was clearly more mature with most likely due to his dads ex job. "... No. No they aren't."

Shinichi felt his stomach twist yet more and looked down again into his lap biting his lip slightly nervous fighting off urges to cry "Your not planning on letting me go at any point then are you..."  
"Unless you want to die yourself I won't." Vermouth turned from Shinichi walking to the rooms door, "Now eat, your orange juice is loosing its vitamins."  
"not hungry"  
"Don't make me force you boya, it won't be nice, I can promise you that."  
It was either the threat or the fact that Shinichi hadn't eaten since the previous days breakfast but he reached for the sandwich taking a small mechanical bite. "Good boy. I'll be back later, I expect you to have eaten everything."

* * *

About the same time back in Beika Ran was happily walking down the street her mother Eri right behind her smiling at her daughter who was carrying a bag of cookies almost too big for her to hold

"Shinichi will love them!"  
"Just slow down ran your going to trip up," Eri shouted after her as she almost slipped out of sight and she instead waited on the corner for her,  
"Hai…"

Eri just smiled more at Ran then the two of them turned the corner onto Shinichis street. The house seemed the same as ever its many windows looking out the blinds and curtains all pulled back welcomingly. Eri opened the gate and let Ran in who hurried up to the door and pressed the doorbell.

Eri walked up next to Ran then after a moment longer in which they heard no sound she knocked on the door with a tinny frown,  
"Yukiko-chan?" She shouted at the door and still there was no sound from inside, "That's odd" She muttered before searching in her handbag,

"will Shinichi be ok"  
"Don't worry ran im sure they're fine," Eri assured pulling out her spare key and unlocking the door yet despite this Ran reached out taking her others hand,

"Yukiko-chan?" Eri shouted again "Sorry we let ourselves in"  
The pair of them stood perfectly still but the house was completely silent  
"S-Shinichi?" Ran asked her voice shaking. She placed the bag down next to her and from the top one cookie fell out going under a cabinet.

Seeing it and knowing it would be rude to leave it Ran reluctantly let go of her mothers hand and went to the cabinet going on her knees to grab it. she put her hand under leaning her head on the wall then her eyes widened,

"K-Kaasan!" Ran shouted hurrying to Eri pulling on her sleeve. Confused Eri followed and let Ran pull her down to her level. Ran pointed at the small gap between it and the wall pale faced and Eri leaned her head on the wall to look. Hidden perfectly useable to an adults view was a thin line of blood splattered across the wall, and it seemed not too old.

"Maybe someone just fell..." Eri muttered putting her hand on the cabinet trying to move it but it was firmly stuck in place. As she tried to pull it her hand brushed the partly covered compartment and it fell open showing inside a crumbled brown paper bag stuffed in with something round shaped inside. Ran recognised it almost instantly, even if it was missing her band,

"That's the cookie I made Shinichi"  
"I-Im sure he's safe Ran,"  
"But the cookie we made is still there..." Ran was now quickly tearing up and Eri had to decide what to do. After a moment she pulled out her phone and began going through her contacts,  
"I'm going to call Megure-san, maybe he knows where Yusaku is"

"H-hai..." Ran wasn't any more settled though and Eri looked down at her as the phone rang. For Rans sake she had to keep calm and stay hopeful it was just a misunderstanding, despite the rapidly growing fear she now had.

* * *

It took 2 days before Shinichi was aloud to get out of the room. He had started eating the food given without problem seeing no point in starving himself and the first chance he had while Vermouth was out he had searched the room carefully for any way out. The window was sealed so it wasn't openable and the door was firmly locked with only a small space at the bottom and there was no other way out of the room.

On the third day when Vermouth brought in Shinichis breakfast she waited for him to finish eating in the room with him and once he was done she had left the tray and told Shinichi to follow her as she went out the room. Curious as to what she wanted Shinichi did as he was told walking behind her down the corridor.

She lead him to the bathroom and indicated for him to get in the shower. Shinichi tough embarrassed got into the standing shower and behind the frosted glass got undressed and slipped his clothes out from it. He started up the water as Vermouth put a black towel on the side for him taking his clothes,  
"Don't take to long" She said before leaving and Shinichi hurried up.

He didn't take to long washing careful not to get the stinging shampoo into his cut then he got out of the shower and quickly dried his hair. He then glanced at the pile of clothes vermouth had left him with a hair brush and picked some up. They were a set of plain black trainers with a set of black jeans and a short sleeved black top. Shinichi frowned at them he had never liked dark clothing but as Vermouth had taken his old clothes with her he didn't have a choice so he pulled them on and quickly fived his hair before going out to her,

"Done then?" Vermouth asked as soon as he walked out, she had been leaning on the wall waiting for him. She smirked slightly as Shinichi didn't answer but instead looked at his clothes with a look of dislike, "What don't like black? You better get over it, because you'll have to wear it from now on."  
"Why..." Shinichi asked quietly, he hadn't spoke to her since he had got here.  
"Because you're part of the organization now boya." She turned away from Shinichi and walked further down the hall "Follow me; the boss wants me to start with your training."

Shinichi frowned slightly at the thought of what she planned on teaching him but once again he followed after her still looking at the windows and doors as he passed, all of the windows had locks and almost all the doors were locked too.

Vermouth was opening a door ahead without a lock and held it open for Shinichi. All around the rooms walls were countless styles of clothes and accessories and in the middle was a large mirror with many different types of make-up across the desk.  
"I'll start with teaching you all about disguises, being able to change looks can be very helpful"  
"What for?" Shinichi asked eyeing a row of what looked like masks, "What would you have me do?"  
"Nothing... Yet. You'll see in time. Come on."

Shinichi was less than pleased with the vague answer as he let Vermouth lead him to a seat in front of the mirror,  
"Maybe I'll start with showing you an example, I'll be right back." She turned to the door her long hair swishing behind her, "don't try anything."

Shinichi glared at the door then once she was gone he jumped off the chair and ran to the window standing on the tips of his toes so he could look out. He couldn't see the road down so he knew even if he'd opened it he had no chance of surviving. Maybe if he could write large enough on the windows…

"You'd better not be looking for a way out."  
Shinichi jumped at the voice and spun around his mouth open. In the doorway looking exactly as she had th day she waved goodbye to him as he ran out to go play with his friend. Who told him to be safe. In the doorway was his mum Yukiko. Shinichi felt his mouth open slightly as he lost the strength he had been keeping himself from breaking with and his legs seemed to weaken,  
"M-mum..."

She leaned down to him as his legs gave away and he started to shake, "Oh, is this too much for you?" Shinichi continued to shake in Yukikos arms and felt close to crying "Pull yourself together boy, crying won't make it easier."  
"-m not..." Shinichi muttered fighting off the urge.

Yukiko then smirked uncharacteristically, "Yes you are." She then placed her hand at the base of her chin and grabbed something and pulled her hand back peeling off the mask and reviled Vermouths face underneath still smirking at him. Shinichi stilled staring then glared darkly at her, his body refusing to cry in front of her.

"Now, I think it's time to teach you how to do this yourself." Vermouth grabbed Shinichi under his arms much to his dislike and placed him on the chair in front of the mirror. Shinichi scowled at her as she pulled a box of items to him. "Here, use this stuff and give it a go"

Shinichi had only ever watched his Mum with how to apply skin tone and masks and had never attempted it himself. However making sure to remember as closely as he could as to her technique he reached out taking in hand a dark shaded make up. He twisted the lid open then after glancing in the mirror at vermouth behind him he placed his fingers in taking some of the stuff on the ends then taking his fingers to his right cheek trying to smooth the make up onto his skin,

"Not too thick!" Vermouth warned as Shinichi left a small lump in one spot from applying too much. Shinichi glared at her in the mirror then smoothed it out, "You'll thank me for this one day"  
_"Hardly bloody likely" _Shinichi thought as the lump was smoothed out. He pulled the make up carefully around his left cheek then hissed as he felt part of it catch the exposed cut. He quickly hid the hiss and finished up the applying looking to vermouth who assessed his work.

"Well done so far." She said wth a small smile but Shinichi didn't take the compliment  
"How long are you planning on keeping me in this place?" Shinichi asked her, "I don't imagine your keeping me in just here..."  
"You mean in my apartment? Just long enough for you to learn all the basic stuff, then you'll have to move to the headquarters."

Shinichi looked away frowning at the word 'headquarters'. it seemed hard enough to escape from here but if he was taken somewhere else with yet more people it would probably be impossible.

"Don't think you'll be able to escape boya, it's already too late for that." Vermouth warned correctly guessing Shinichis thought and Shinichi glared at her defiantly,  
"I'm not going to just go with a murderer"

"So now I'm a murderer? I'm not the one who pulled the trigger boy, remember that." Vermouth had lost all traces of her smirk and was frowning at Shinichi with an angry look in her eyes  
"you went with it, that's as bad as it is its all still a crime," Shinichi carried on,"  
"Just finish your work."

Shinichi turned away at Vermouth bitter voice and started smirking slightly, feeling a small part inside his mind become glad he wiped the smirk off her face. He carried on smoothing it out as Vermouth stared at herself in the mirror muttering something to herself.

Shinichi didn't take much longer before lowering his hand looking silently to Vermouth again.  
"What are you looking at?" She snapped at him,  
"good enough for now?"  
Vermouth paused then seemed to remember she was meant to be assessing him and looked him over staring at his face, "good enough for a first time..."

She then wordlessly turned walking across the room and Shinichi got the impression she wished him to follow and jumped the small distance off the chair then followed after her. She stopped by a row of wig heads on a table then took one off its stand and passed it to him,  
"Try this on..."

Shinichi once again trying to recall how his mum did them pulled his bangs more back and carefully pulled the wing over making sure to trap as much under as he could putting the bit that stuck out at the bottom in too,  
"Any preference on the outfit?"  
"whichever..." Shinichi replied looking in a full body mirror to be sure the wig was on right. Vermouth looked at him then grabbed a box containing a few children's outfits she had bought the previous day. She picked out a football polo with matching shorts and shoes and held them out to Shinichi.

He took them from her thinking that it would be easier putting these on first but decided to keep quiet as he carefully pulled them over his head accidently wiping a line down the side of his face,  
"The idea was you kept them on..."  
"I was trying to…" Shinichi said annoyed, he now knew she done it to see how he would do changing while disguised.

Vermouth sighed at him, it was early days after all, "Well... It's not too bad... Looks fine for a first time..."  
"I knew some already..." Shinichi muttered,  
"I bet you did. Keep practicing and you might even be able to fool me..."

"_I plan on..."_

* * *

"Right...no i understand your doing your best...thank you,"

Eri put the phone down with a small frown. Shinichi and his parents had been missing for over two weeks and though both the Japanese police and the American police were looking for him there wasn't any trace.

Eri didn't spent much time wondering where they could be for the hundredth time that day when she heard ran sniff next to her. She had taken to staying by the phone hoping her dad would ring with good news but none had come yet. Eri put hr arm around Ran and pulled her closer hugging her closely. Rans tears worsened as she buried her head into her mothers arm and Eri rubbed her back.

The pair of them looked up suddenly as the door opened and Kogoro walked in. He had been working the entire day and the day before and it showed. His hair was a mess and his clothes were in need of changing. He wouldn't even be home if he hadn't been ordered to get rest.

"Dear..." Eri began but Kogoro shook his head sadly his eyes heavy and dull.  
"They've got every person they can on it and the inspector's asking favours from everyone he knows to lend a hand." Kogoro said walking over and kneeling next to Eri and Ran and placed his hand on Rans shaking shoulder, "We'll find something eventually..."  
"B-but…" Ran looked to her dad as a new wav of tears came through, " Why would they take Shinichi?"  
"We don't know..." Kogoro said honestly, "Yusaku was involved but all the bad people who he caught are locked away so it won't be them,"

Ran still cried as Kogoro hugged her and Eri stood up,  
"I'll make you a drink dear, you look like you could do with it"  
"Thank you," He sad pulling Ran into his lap as he sat down

"T-tousan..."  
"We'll find him ran..." Kogoro promised stroking her hair trying to calm her,  
"P-promise?" She asked looking up at him,  
"i promise i won't stop trying till he's found," He said and she hugged him yet more closely crying onto his chest,  
_"I'll find him and his parents"_

**Phantom: so theres the first few chapters of our bo shin rp~ (one of my favs now~)**  
**Juria: aaaand, finally a new chapter of an rp we finished looooong ago. *pats BP***  
**Phantom: say what you want im lazy and i admit it,**  
**Juria: yup, but so am I~ ... nice combo.**  
**Phantom: two lazy people...**  
**Shinichi: this wont go anywhere fast will it?**  
**Juria: that depends on this person. *pats bp***  
**Shinichi: ...*stares at***  
**Phantom: i'll work on it after the essay T_T**  
**Juria: and our Dr Who rp... and our supernatural rp... and after we go on with other rp's...:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**RedHerring1412 - Phantom: you can find out in time~ but dont expect us to forget kai but no hints from me you can wait~**  
**Juria: maybe he ends up worse~ (or not, you'll see~)**

**MConanfan0327 - Juria: hope you like this one too (and Ran in the rest of the story~)**  
**Phantom: we were both rather evil in the rp *passes tissues***

**Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan - Phantom: shinichi may have a strong sense of justice nornaly, but what happens when a young boy is broken?**  
**Juria: you get evil~ ... And I should write out our who rp. :3**  
**Phantom: *nods* they're all saved on my pc...if i get time again i should write a few really**

Despite the efforts of the police and Kogoro who still looked out for signs after the case was dropped for more imminent ones, the bodies of Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo were never found and their son wasnt found either dead or alive. 2 years had now passed and though Shinichi had tried in the first few months a few feeble escape attempts he had soon given up and accepted Vermouths lessons. He still didn't like her in the slightest but he grew to know he couldn't argue with the only other person he would likely see for a long time.

It was one day when Shinichi had woke and changed into the usual outfit of black shirt and jeans he had grown used to when Vermouth had gave him the news they would be leaving later that day and he was to get the few things he owned together. Shinichi was at first stunned he would be leaving after two years then went back to his room gathering his things.

There wasn't much really. There was the sets of clothes Vermouth had given him, the ones he was brought in were only slightly too small for him he was still rather short for his age. There was also two books and a football that Vermouth had got him in reward for doing certain things she had told him to. Mainly in terms of doing a disguise to her approval. He grabbed something from the draws next to his bed shoving it in his pocket then shut the backpack he had placed them in then walked out to her,

"Did you pack your things?" Vermouth asked looking Shinichi over. He had changed in the two years he looked far darker yet hardly scary due to age but to children his own age despite his size he was quite scary with his frown and his scar which was still strong across his cheek.

"Yeah..."  
"Good, you have a little while till we go, so I'd advice you to eat a little."

She walked out the front door and Shinichi walked on going into the kitchen placing his bag on the table as he went through his usual routine getting out the cereal and pouting himself a bowl. It was as he was reaching up to place it back in the top cupboard that his pocket bent and what was inside was forced out and it fell to the floor. Seeing the movement Shinichi quickly looked down then placed the box away and got down picking it up holding it in his hand.

To all looks and uses it was simply a hair band. Nothing on it no pattern or object. But it was the band Ran had put around the bag that day. The one he took off as he walked in planning on having one. The one she gave him.  
Shinichi closed his fist tightly around it then carefully placed it back in his pocket making sure it was properly tucked in so the band wouldn't fall out again then he sat down eating.

Not too soon after Shinichi had placed the bowl he used into the sink Vermouth walked in holding something in her hand,  
"Are you done?"  
"Of course." Shinichi said walking to her seeing what she was holding was a set of motorcycle helmets one smaller than the other,  
"Good." She picked up Shinichis bag from the table and handed the smaller helmet to him, "Come on then,"

She turned again to walk out and Shinichi paused putting the helmet under his arm before following her making sure not to be too close. They both made their way down the stairs and Shinichi began looking around feeling slightly odd leaving the apartment. They reached the bottom which lead right out to the road and outside waiting was a black motorbike.

Vermouth placed her helmet on and sat on the seat and looked back at Shinichi. Shinichi stared down the path a moment looking at the rows of houses and road that lead away. He stared a few moments then without Vermouth needing to say a word he tore his eyes off the path away and climbed onto the black bike with vermouth.

"Keep hold"

Shinichi was loath having to hold her to keep himself on but did as the bike began to speed off. After a bit where Shinichi had gave up trying to recognise places he began to try to talk wanting to know more,

"How far is it?"  
"It's outside of Tokyo."  
"Right," Hearing that Shinichi fell quiet again. he felt saddened that he would be leaving Tokyo but knew there was nothing he could do so he kept silent and watched the speeding scenery going by.

Houses became shops. Then houses again becoming less town like and more country like. Trees began to fill the spaces between the houses and soon there was nothing but trees as they went down the dirt path. They seemed to travel through it to the other side as the trees were thinning and Vermouth began to slow the bike as a small run down warehouse came into sight.

The bike came to a stop along side the building and Vermouth pulled off her helmet and Shinichi followed suit,

"We have to get in through the back."  
"walking it now then?" Shinichi asked getting off the bike when Vermouth nodded.

She lead him around the building to a small but strong door at the back with a slot for a padlock but no lock in it. Vermouth held the handle a moment and despite seeming unlocked it made a click and opened itself slightly Vermouth pushing it the rest of the way open. Inside was a slightly weather-beaten hallway with 8 doors along it. Vermouth strode to one of the doors pushing it open then she and Shinichi walked down the stairs which as they went more down became more kept looking and the lights brighter. By the time they reached the bottom the walls were a clean white and the lights bright and like new.

The door at the foot was made of a heavy looking metal and besides it was a small speaker. Vermouth knocked on the door hard with her hand twice then waited before a deep gruff sounding voice spoke from the speaker,  
"What do you want?" it asked demanding, making Shinichi jump slightly

"A glass of vermouth, with an extra on the side this time."

The door opened widely and on the other side a man who seemed to fill the corridor stood, his build making him look yet more intimidating. He nodded at vermouth somehow standing aside to let them past,

"Vermouth, been expecting you..."  
"I notice, come on boy."

The pair of them made their way past the man, Shinichi unable to help picking up his speed as he went past the scowling guard,  
"Stay close..." She warned him as they made their way down the labyrinth of dark dimly lit hallways

"Who is it you're taking me to?"  
"The boss, he wanted to meet you"

Shinichi felt a small knot of fear in his stomach at the tone she said 'boss' in but made sure to hide it as they reached a door. Vermouth knocked once on it and waited until a voice that was clearly electronically manipulated shouted out "Enter"

Shinichi frowned at the fact he was altering his voice even though Vermouth seemed to be trusted but he silently followed looking around her into the room. In the centre of the room was a dark wooden desk with a large black leather arm chair that had its back turned to them. Seems he didn't even show his face.

"Vermouth," The false voice said, "you took your time."  
"'I'm sorry sir, things took longer than expected." She said taking a seat  
"For this time I'll let it pass." He said before chuckling and Shinichi could see the faintest outline of a head turn to him, ""So, boya, why don't you introduce yourself to me?"

"S-Shinichi..." He muttered still trying to make out more details  
"Shinichi huh? We'll have to find you a more suiting name later. How old are you?"

"Nine..."  
"Nine, a promising age!" He said loudly and happily sounding chuckling to himself, "You're in the right hands now boya." Out of the corner of his eye Shinichi noticed Vermouth frown slightly "Vermouth, take him to his room, Gin will take over."  
Vermouth nodded standing, her frown gone "Yes sir... let's go boya."

Shinichi hurried after her glad to leave the man shutting the door behind him. Vermouth was frowning slightly at him clearly unhappy with something,

"You'd better not show Gin any emotion." She told Shinichi in a serious tone.  
"Don't plan on..." Shinichi grumbled, he had made a habit of keeping his thoughts and feeling hidden.

"When you'll see him you'll get why I said that..." She said as they went down yet more twisting corridors, Vermouth walking as though she had walked it thousands of times and knew it by heart. They were now in a hallway with light brown doors with locks on all the way down. She stopped outside one near the end,

"Here are the rooms for members of the oginisation who stay underground. You'll be staying here too."

"Own rooms?" Shinichi asked as vermouth went in her pockets looking for a key,  
"Yeah," She said before looking up and frowning as she spotted someone down the corridor looking at them, "Speak of the devil... Gin."  
Shinichi looked around Vermouth and felt not a knot but a well off fear rise up upon seeing the tall dark figure at the end of the corridor, one that had been stalking his nightmares for the past two years,

"Vermouth...what are you doing here?" Gin demanded walking up to them  
"Bringing the kid, I heard you were here to take him over?"  
"I am..." Gin turned to Shinichi and somehow his ice cold glare became yet colder and Shinichi saw his gloved right hand form a fist.  
"Don't kill him ok? Otherwise your life won't have a very nice ending." Vermouth gave Gin a threatening glare back then passed Shinichi his bag.  
"Go in brat," He ordered at Shinichi and Shinichi hurried inside.

Inside was a room far smaller than the one Shinichi had at Vermouths having inside a single sized bed and a set of drawers with a shelf above the bed and a chair. On the other side of the room sat on the chair was the other man that Shinichi remembered from his house,

"Oi, brats here..." Gin said as they walked in,  
"Ah... A-aniki..." He had looked at Shinichi but Shinichi found it hard to tell if he disapproved or didn't care about him as he had a perfectly emotionless face.  
"you got a few minutes...then im taking you down and putting you right to training. See if you were worth been spared,"

Shinichi dropped his bag and turned to look as Gin indicated to Vodka with his head and the pair of them left. Shinichi frowned at Gins back as he closed the door then sat on the bed with his bag. He rested his head on it then let his hand slip into his pocket and gently rubbed the band in there. he then took it out and pulled open the draw. He didn't want to risk gin finding it so he had to keep it out of sight. He tugged out the books from his bag then placing the band between them he placed them in the draw then quickly closed it hearing footsteps in the hall.

Just as the draw became closed the door opened again and Gin looked in with his frown still in place,  
"come on then," He said sharply before turning and Shinichi quickly got up and went after him not wanting to lose him which he may well do. The place was clearly designed so that intruders would fast become lost.

Gin opened a door as he reached his aim and lead Shinichi into a long room with many targets along the walls. Near the door in there was a long shelf of guns and boxes of bullets all a range ok kinds. Besides them was vodka who was pulling a few down,

"You at least know how to load a gun kid, so i wont waste my time on that," Gin said not looking at Shinichi as he walked over to the table and picked up a pistol loading it then holding it out to Shinichi. "Let's see what you can do on your own, and try anything i will kill you. Slowly."

Shinichi didn't react to the treat as Gin grabbed him by the shoulder and harshly pushed him to a target forcing him down on his knees. Shinichi glared but knowing his position wasn't favourable he didn't say a word.

"Want me to set up the targets Aniki?"  
"Use the still ones," Gin said with a nod, "Brat probably couldn't hit something at a snail pace,"

Shinichi felt angry again as Vodka pulled down a target from the wall then set it up so it was stood a good distance from him,

"All set Aniki."  
"well what are you waiting for?"

Shinichi hid a jump from Gins harsh bark and raised his hand trying to steady his arm but he couldn't stop his hand shaking slightly. He then pulled the trigger thinking to be aiming but the first two missed completely the third one only just in the outer circle and the fourth missed also.

"...crap" Gin growled staring at the target in disgust, "We're staying here until you hit 5 in a row in the 4 middle rings..."

Shinichi looked slightly at him in protest but looked away once more as Vodka dropped a box of ammo next to him,  
"well!"  
Shinichi clumsily reloaded the gun under the disapproving look of Gin and once again fired.

* * *

If Shinichi had a watch he would have found that Gin had kept him there for two whole days. Gin was true to his promise and wouldn't stop working Shinichi. He ran him to the point of exhaustion more than once as he passed out at least three times Each time he was forced awake given enough water so that he would be able to be dragged back to the range and made to shoot again. the problem for Shinichi was each time his aim became worse and he had to start aiming despite a swimming head.

On the second day Shinichi having last passed out five hours ago Shinichi raised his now steady arm and paused aiming carefully. His finger was aching terribly from the strain of pulling the trigger but he ignored it as he focused on the centre. He then quickly pulled the trigger and fired off five bullets. All five of them hit the inner circles and the final fifth one was only centimeters from the top half of the head.

"Good enough," Gin ordered. He had rested before while Vodka watched Shinichi and Vodka had rested before him, "Vodka take it off him,"

Vodka walked to Shinichi taking the pistol and Shinichi rubbed his now tender red index finger while Gin was busy and not looking. The skin from where he pressed against the trigger was bright red and sore. He quickly stopped seeing Gin turn holding another gun. This one a sniper rifle.

"move the targets back" Gin ordered and Vodka obediently swapped for a different set of targets these human shaped then he moved them further away,  
"all set up."  
Gin nodded having loaded the gun in front of Shinichi then he shoved it in his hands,  
"Right, headshots on them three now."

Shinichi made sure to not show his disappointment as he had been hopping for a rest when done but he realised that was a vague hope. He lay down having learned its easier to do so in a book his dad had wrote then pulled it up and looked through the scope. It was hard to aim as the smallest movements would change the aim far more than the pistol even when he thought he was being completely still. He tried to get it centred then fired but due to fatigue or a lack of knowledge of the gun his aim was badly off and missed the targets completely.

Gin and Vodka stared at the targets Vodka muttering something along the lines of 'Worthless aim'  
"And i thought you couldn't get worse..." Gin said frowning. Shinichi rose in part as if about to speak back but lowered self just as quickly knowing better. "Do it again"

"Maybe he would be better if you gave him some rest..." Vermouth said from the doorway as Shinichi fired again. She was leaning on the frame with her arms folded frowning at Gin,

"This way he gets shooting and endurance." Gin said not turning, glaring at Shinichi to continue shooting.  
"I don't care." She snapped, "I give you ten minutes and then I'm taking him to bed"

Gin looked back watching her walk out then he turned to Shinichi and frowned, "I still want you to work in those ten,"

Shinichi was unable to hold back a tsk but continued with his task. The aim didn't improve much though Shinichi made sure not to let up and give reason for Gin to punish him.

It didn't seem like ten minuets more like ten hours until vermouth next came this time entering the room, "You had your time Gin."  
Gin glanced sideways at Vermouth then looked down on Shinichi "You heard her brat."

Shinichi frowned firing off the final bullet that grazed the targets shoulder then he placed the gun down slowly standing looking to Vermouth with heavy eyes.

Vermouths frown darkened seeing him then she picked up the gun and walked placing it hard on the rack, "There is something as going too far…"  
"If he can't handle this he's no good,"  
Vermouth snorted as Gin made his way out and shouted after him, "You just say that because you hate him!" She then remembered Shinichi and began to lead him out taking him back to his room.

Once they were there she held the door open for him to let him in "here you go," Shinichi seemed to try to thank her as he stumbled past but he only murmured something illegible, "Just rest will you? I'll get some food for when you wake up..."

Shinichi watched as Vermouth turned and walked out then he lay back on the bed with a heavy sigh. He looked at his finger a moment looking at the bright red line then shuddered as he passed his thumb over it. he then turned so he was lying on his stomach and reached out to the drawer opening it taking out the band again. he slipped it onto his wrist, pulled down the sleeve so it covered it and placed his arm under his pillow and closed his eyes soon falling into a deep but uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan -Juria: here it is~ (and hopefully a first chapter of Kaito Who will appear soon too~)  
Phantom: yay progress!**

**Questionable Answers - Phantom: well there's a lot of roleplay to go so more mysteries will show up and be solved along the way~  
Juria: one of them might be, or both, or they're just dead. The plot is all written down, so all I can say is that you'll see~**

**SakuraKoi - Juria: *hands next*  
Phantom: next here~**

**namari-fukurou - Phantom: sorry i was busy at parties and having a social li...ok im not going to lie im a lazy person who sits at home mucking about on games, sowwy~ (and i regret nothing!)  
Juria: and I just sit here and wait till she's done so we can reply on the reviews a chapter got... humm, maybe I should do more?  
Phantom: you've got our other rp now so can put that up too~**

**namarifukurou - Juria: well, you try rping kid Shinichi without getting confused!  
Phantom: and im just bad for not noticing ^^' will go back and fix that in a bit**

Those next three years where possibly some of the worst years of Shinichis life and if at any point Shinichi thought Gin would loose interest in torturing him he was far from the truth. Gin seemed to delight in seeing Shinichi pushed to the edge. Often during a training session Gin would comment things similar to 'your parents were just as weak' and 'I should have shot you when I saw you'.

Shinichi however had quickly learned to forget the sadness it brought him hearing his parents mentioned like that. And he soon forgot how it felt being outside. Being with people he liked. He became a servant of the organisation. Not questioning the training methods he was forced into even shooting another apprentice when being taught to fight another gunner.

It was hard and gruelling, but in just over three years of that place Shinichi was cold and hard hearted. His scar remained clear across his face a deep line clean line going from a bit under his eye across to by the bottom of his ear. Though he was only a thirteen year old he had also developed a strong habit of smoking from when he was given a packet by an older member. He never understood why but it seemed something that helped him to calm down.

It was an early autumn morning that found Shinichi sitting in his room on his bed reading a book one-handed while smoking a cigarette using the other he was halfway though the book when he was broken out of it by three short knocks on the door before it was opened and Vermouth looked in

"Arizona, the boss wants to speak with you." She said and Shinichi nodded  
"Do you know what about?" He asked putting a playing card he was using as a bookmark in his page and leaving the book on his bed.  
"It seems you're getting your first unwatched mission. Best hurry"

Shinichi nodded and walked out past Vermouth silently making his own way to the office. He knew the way around perfectly now like it was his own house. A few months ago he was declared a rookie agent early as most weren't classed as an 'agent' until they were 15. Rookies were named after none alcoholic drinks which were reserved for fully fledged agents so Shinichis name was only Arizona.

He turned the last few corners and found himself outside the office along with another rookie. He had seen him a few times inside the canteen but he didn't know him by name. the other rookie nodded shortly to him though and Shinichi returned the nod before knocking on the door. A small light next to the lock turned on glowing green and Shinichi opened the door and walked into the as usual dark room followed by the other rookie.

"Hello Arizona. Earl" The boss' distorted voice said from the chair. Shinichi stood up straight and attentive on the other side of the desk ready to take his orders  
"What do you want of us sir?"

"I have a job for you." The boss explained his voice somehow sounding more important, "I know it will be your first one, but I have high expectations."  
"What's the job sir?" Earl asked unable to wait as Shinichi watched silently

"I want you two to visit the corrupt owner of a bank." The boss continued "You have to blackmail him. If he doesn't act on it though I'll allow you to first leak information then kill him. Everything you need is on my desk."  
Shinichi leaned down and picked up the brown folder from the desk "yes sir,"  
"now go, you can't waste any time."

The pair of them repeated Shinichis "Yes sir" and turned to leave but both stopped when the boss' voice called out "One more thing."  
"What do you want sir?" Shinichi asked turning to face him again  
"From now on I want you two to work together, so try to make it work."

Shinichi and Earl glanced at each other, then both nodded repeating "Yes sir" once again and they both hurried out into the corridor and Earl took the file from Shinichi opening it

"South Wakahisa Bank" Earl read aloud as Shinichi went into his pants pocket and pulled out another cigarette and lit it as they walked inside

"Don't think that's too far..." He muttered sighing out a large smoke cloud before offering earl one  
"Good thing," He said taking one and lighting it, "let's hurry and make this quick"  
"right,"

As they walked they both reached a section with many coats and hats hanging on hooks around the room. Earl grabbed a black trench coat and a plain black cap from one peg and Shinichi grabbed a black jacket and a black fedora he had grown fond of. Wearing all this he was able to cover his body build and face and was harder to tell how young he was, now he looked about 18 but that was also due to Vermouths teaching as she had taught him how to manipulate his height too.

Earl pulled his ca brim lower so it hid his eyes and they both walked off down one of the doors in the corridor. It led to a long passage that went on for ages but they both walked in silence. Eventually it sloped upwards and Earl held his hand on a small reader next to the door at the end and it opened out to a dusty and run down side alley next to a pub

"I swear this place gets dustier every time..." He muttered sighing out some smoke as he looked around before tossing the half finished cigarette to the floor.  
"less people poking around" Shinichi pointed out and earl just shrugged  
"I guess..."

The pair of them then headed out, Shinichi still smoking the rest of his and made their way down the street. People passing them would move around them or sometimes cross over to avoid them as they walked past.  
"What street is it in?" Earl asked taking out the notes from his pocket,  
"shouldn't be far from here" Shinichi answered, as part of his infiltration training he had to memorize a lot of maps, "a few up,"  
"Let's go then"

Shinichi nodded and kept walking in silence his hands in his pockets seeming very calm about this all. But he was chewing the end of his cigarette lightly as he walked in anticipation knowing that there would be hell to pay if this went wrong. And judging by the way Earl was twisting the corner of the note in his hand he was thinking the same.

When they finally reached the bank it was deep into a busy Saturday bustle and people were pouring in and out keen to get on with their day.  
"Crowded place..." Earl muttered as they stopped outside the entrance and Shinichi stubbed the last of his cigarette out against the banks wall before they both went in. the lines for the cashier desks were all very long and the room was hard to move around.  
"Best not look around together, stand out." Shinichi muttered leaning on the wall "You check over there and I'll be around here."

Earl nodded and Shinichi leaned back on the wall watching the crowd closely taking not of all the security both shown and hidden. There were at least 6 guards in casual clothes so far. Best to make a note of all the guards positioning just incase.

"And we have to buy a whole new outfit for your date~ I'll get you a dress... No, I'll get you a tank top and mini skirt, that's even better!"

Shinichi was just part way through watching an undercover guard wander around the room talking to some cashiers and memorising his movements when he heard a voice nearby. Not anyone he knew from the organisation yet somehow faintly familiar,

'_where do I know that voice from…'_

He was still wondering when a second just as familiar voice was heard "Mou, Sonoko, it's not a date, I'm just helping Nishiwa-Kun study..."  
"Sure sure, but then you two will look each other and fall in love and then you'll marry and get three kids~"

Shinichi frowned in annoyance, the second voice he heard was starting to nag at him but he still couldn't remember. Risking a look he began to scan the crowd and saw two girls about his age only far more looking it talking near a wall cash machine, one looking rather amused and very expensively dressed and the other looking slightly annoyed dressed more modestly. Shinichi stared at the second girl finding he couldn't take his eyes from her.

"I'm not falling in love with Nishiwa-Kun Sonoko!" She said putting her hands on her hips annoyed but then it was Sonoko's turn to frown,  
"Oi Ran, don't tell me you're still waiting for Shinichi to be found..." Shinichis eyes widened and he couldn't help but move back slightly more behind the wall he was next to "He's been missing for over four years now..."

"Four and a half..." Ran muttered looking down "And I'll decide if I'll wait or not..."  
"Mou... Just give up on him already. You deserve a real relationship you know!"  
"Maybe I don't want one!" Ran shouted slightly turning a bit red. She looked away from Sonoko who stepped forwards in the line to use the machine. Shinichi made sure not to look at them again instead searching for Earl again who he soon spotted walking to him from the information desk.

"He went up..." Earl said quietly to Shinichi once he was close enough  
"Any way to get in?" Shinichi asked his mind burying all thoughts of the two girls from before his mind turning completely over to his job, "Like an appointment or something?"

Earl grinned slightly and pulled out one of the organisations mobiles, specially made to trace back to a completely different place to where used "Already hacked into the system to get us one."  
"good work," Shinichi said turning fully to him so he couldn't watch the two girls leave the bank still arguing "lets go"

The two of them walked over to the staircase with a red rope barrier guarded by one very large security man. He looked down on Earl and Shinichi with a scowl but when Earl showed him a number pass which checked out he lifted the rope letting them both past ad up the stairs to the owners office which was at the end of a corridor richly furbished with red carpets and expensive furniture.

"Should be a simple job from here on..." Shinichi muttered as they walked silently down the corridor the carpet hiding their footsteps but Earl sighed disappointed  
"Bummer, I hoped for something exciting..."  
"At least with the job being hitch-less we'll get back to the boss on better points" Shinichi pointed out as they got to the door  
"Guess..." Earl muttered knocking on the office door. He waited a moment then opened the door himself looking in before swearing through gritted teeth, "Seems we're too late... The bastard is already dead..."

"Oh you are bloody kidding me," Shinichi said shoving the door open to look too. It was quite obvious he was dead thought as he had a clear bullet wound through his head and was lying limply in his desk chair, however Shinichi felt no sorrow or pity for the dead man in front of them only annoyance that their job was no harder.

"Now what..." He muttered walking in to the office making sure not to step on something useful, "we're going to have been seen coming in so we can just leave it will raise questions..."  
Earl looked around the office with a frown as he thought then he slowly broke into a smirk, "or we could find out who did it, clean the scene and then demand that person to give us money, or we'll hand the evidence to the cops."

Shinichi looked to his partner then shared his smirk, "Sounds best, you work on hacking the camera system I'll look around for what got left,"  
"Consider it done~" and Earl pulled back out his phone and began to enter details quickly as Shinichi pulled out a set of black leather gloves from inside his coat and walked to the body.

First Shinichi grabbed the mans wrist and moved it about, then slowly dragged his gloved hand over some of the blood that had dripped onto the table. he then began to look at the cup of coffee that was left on the table before carefully studying the state of the body.

"Gotcha~" Earl said happily as he accessed the security camera database, "got a time?"  
"I'd say it's been about 3 or four hours since he was shot going by blood drying and body stiffness,"  
"That makes it twelve to one..." He pressed the buttons and was annoyed to find that the files weren't acquired properly but where in groups of 2 hour sessions in random order "only two people entered the room at that time. A woman and some old dude..."

"As much as it sounds off since it's a gun the old mans not impossible..." Shinichi said getting up from where he was kneeling next to the body studying his coat, "can you get zoomed pictures of them?"  
"It's a bad quality camera, but I'll see what I can do..."

Earl worked on getting a better picture and Shinichi paced the room still searching for pieces to put things together finding a few things of note but he needed to see the people themselves,  
"It's still blurry, but I couldn't get it better" Shinichi went to Earls phone and looked at the screen. The camera was the one for the corridor outside only showing a tinny unusable amount of the room. The first image was a still photo of a young well off looking woman with long red hair and a soft green dress,  
"Also fixed the one of the old guy."

Shinichi frowned carefully studying the blurry image. She was a very neat woman that was clear, and that didn't fit with what he found.  
"Let's see the old guy..."  
Earl nodded and put it over to the next photo. The man was wearing a long grey jacket with the end of the sleeves discoloured to a brown shade along with the bottom of his shoes. Shinichi smirked wide and tapped the screen,

"There, it was him,"  
"Seems that was an easy one~" Earl said smirking before taking a few photos of the body "How'd you figure?"  
"Look at that guys nails, the dirt on it's the same as this guys got on him. There's no way this guy or that posh woman would let themselves get dirt on them."

Earl looked at the coat seeing the dirt smudges and took a few photos, "we better keep that~" He said with a grin before looking for the bullet following the exit wound he found it stuck in the far desk holding some documents. He pulled it out with a set of tweezers and plopped it into a small plastic bag "and that. you want me to start a fire?"

Shinichi shook his head walking to the liquor cabinet getting his lighter out, "nah, I'll do it, you go get anyone working here who saw us and get them locked in a room or something."  
Earl nodded shouting "Don't take too long~" as Shinichi pulled out some of the bottles looking at them and pulling out a few spirits. He then began to pour them around the room to help encourage the fire then making a trail to the door and using a long tassel he pulled from a curtain stood outside and lit the room alight.

Shinichi watched with cold uncaring eyes as the fire ran across the room shrivelling papers and eating at the furniture. He didn't even pause in leaning on to light his cigarette on it when the flames went over the banker's body and walked down the corridor briskly, past the locked room.

By the time he was outside an alarm was going inside and all customers and staff were being evacuated. The fire had hit some vital pipe or something similar and was now soaring through the top floors. Fire engines battled to tame it and ambulances tried to help those caught. Shinichi watched all this, and just saw it a as a well done cover up.

"I erased all the camera recordings just to be sure," Earl muttered next to him. They were both still watching as the fire reached the top floor,  
"They wont be able to trace it, probably going to blame an arsonist." Shinichi muttered dropping the spent cigarette to the floor  
"Let's just go with that" Earl agreed setting *walking off* Just pulling the guys face through the database. Should get his address in a moment"

Shinichi nodded and the two of them walked down the road listening to the sounds of police sirens mixing in with the many other sounds that were now fading. Earl watched his phone screen intently then grinned when a light flashed and he opened the message,

"Found him..." He said reading the information "Seems his name is Shozo Nishioka, and he lives in the third district, Second Street, number 241. Now, let's hope we'll find our guy there"  
Shinichi nodded as they changed direction "lets give him a visit..."

They walked briskly out of the town and were soon walked past large fancy houses with a fairly large amount of space between them. The address lead them to a worn looking house at the end of a street its gates paint peeling off. Shinichi pushed on the gate and it swung forward with a small rusty creak and the two of them made their way down the path covered in damp dead leaves and soil from the evidently recently tended plant beds.

Earl hurried up the stairs and rang the bell and smirked as he heard someone inside hurry around,  
"Seems someone is panicking."  
"Not a real killer..." Shinichi muttered "He likely didn't even plan this properly"  
"Would explain the shabby job"

The door then opened slightly just enough so the man on the other side could look out, but so if Shinichi or Earl wanted to they couldn't just walk in  
"Y-yes what do you want?" He asked. He was quite pale and his eyes darted to behind them as if expecting to see more people with them

"Shozo Nishioka?" Earl asked eeping up his grin while shinchi just stared cold and hard at Shozo  
"y-yes?"  
"Mr. Ebisawa just sent us." Shinichi said and he felt a small feeling of satisfaction when Shozos eyes widened and he lost what little colour he had left at the mention of the deceased banker

"Mind if we come in~?"  
"i-..."  
"thank you," Shinichi said over his stutters and he and Earl pushed on the door easily opening it more and walked in Shozo taking a scared step back

"Well, we promise to make it quick that is if you cooperate, of course." Earl said as he looked around as if browsing his house. It was clear he came from a rich family.  
"what do you want?" He asked fighting to keep his voice even  
"you were messy; anyone could find it was you." Shinichi began, glancing in the living room seeing a photo of a woman on a table set up as a memorial, "Now we want you to reward us for not telling,"

"r-reward?"  
"I'd say at least a million yen would do~" Earl told him still smiling though now he seemed as cold as Shinichi "if you decide not to give it to us or hand us less we might loose some of the information we gathered on the crime scene."

Shinichi grew more smug when he saw the man stumble slightly almost passing out in shock. "you have one week. If when we're back you don't have it then its going out there, along with evidence you started the fire"

"but i didn't..."

"you did now, one week"  
"We'll be back by then~ don't try to flee, because we'll keep an eye on you~"

Earl chuckled cruelly as Shozo fell into his chair and Shinichi turned walking out,  
"lets head back and report this, hopefully it will go well..."  
"Sounds good, come on Arizona" and they both walked out the door shutting it loudly behind them leaving the house whose owner was now terrified for his life as if nothing had happened beyond the usual.


	5. Chapter 5

**MConanfan0327 - Phantom: yay nice to know like it, i'll try to get new ones done quickish...  
Juria: she's getting a bit faster tho  
Phantom: 83**

**SakuraKoi - Juria: here you go!  
Phantom: and more coming soon~  
Juria: I hope**

**Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan - Phantom: as to Earl calling him Shinichi...no he doesn't know his name i got it wrong I've fixed it  
Juria: and yes, he's still a detective**

**kaitou12 - Juria: that was a mistake, which has been corrected, and here you go  
Phantom: *hides head in hat in shame***

**Clams-and-Rainbows - Phantom: its all been rped out so its all planned~  
Juria: yup, it ends... *gets shot for wanting to spoil*  
Phantom: no! No spoilers! *puts tape on her mouth*  
Juria: *is already dead***

Luckily for Arizona and Earl the boss was more than happy with the result. He complimented them both on making what may have become a dead end into a new income for the organisation.

Gin of course was far from happy with this outcome but as much as he wished to he couldn't stop the boss promoting them to full members. Earl became known as Ponche while Arizona became Port. The pair of them were a strong team and never failed a job following orders to the letter. They were also rarely apart when outside spending their free times in local bars though they had little choice anyway as members were not allowed to leave unaccompanied unless given full permission from the boss himself.

Port had also stopped his reading spending most of his time inside the organisation either practicing his shooting in the range or in the labs where he watched the scientists work on the many projects that the organisation ordered them to do. The reason he was here was because another member Rye was also there. Always hovering around the scientists watching silently. And that didn't sit right with Port.

Today Port and Ponche were out on a simple job in Tokyo. They were to meet with a business man that had been blackmailed with records of his companies darker dealings but as they couldn't gain anything more from the man he was not to walk away from the deal.

They were both waiting at a bus stop not far from the organisations building having to use the bus to make sure they weren't followed too closely. The FBI was coming down harder than ever on the organisation. Port scowled as he looked down the road and stubbed out his cigarette on the bus sign next to him as the bus came around the corner,

"Right, ready Ariwa?" He said to Ponche who moved off the wall he was leaning on, the pair of them had cover names and were both disguised. Port as a fair skinned black haired boy his scar filled in with face mould and Ponche as a tanned blonde haired man. However they were both in their usual outfits Port in his short black coat and black fedora.  
"Course I am Hachiro" he said with a small smirk to him before the pair of them climbed in. They walked onto the bus and took separate seats Ponche sitting near the front while Port took up a seat in the middle.

The bus moved on forwards further towards Tokyo and more people piled onto the bus a busy looking older woman taking up the seat next to Ponche. Port smirked at this but soon the seat next to hi was taken so he began to look out the window focusing on outside but watching the girls reflection in the window.

She was struggling with a few bags mostly containing foods and when she finally got them all on the top rail stored away she sat down and looked at her wristwatch and sighed,  
"Mou... I'm going to be late..."

Port frowned at her voice for some reason starting to feel uneasy. He looked away and put his hand in his pocket absentmindedly messing with a loose cigarette in there to distract himself. The girl next to him looked at him as he did glancing at his pocket and saw the end of the cigarette in his hand and frowned slightly. She remained in silence though for a while until the bus stopped at some traffic lights and Ports hand slipped making him drop the cigarette in plain sight.

"Aren't you too young for smoking?" She asked looking at him picking it up from the middle of the seat. Port however just scowled at her putting it back in his pocket  
"Why would you care?"  
"Because it's unhealthy!"

'_Typical Ran'_  
Port blinked then scowled at the thought. It had been years since he thought of her by name and one bus ride isn't going to change that, "I'm holding it, there's no proof i smoke your assuming"  
Ran frowned at his tone, one of a smug person pointing out a mistake in someone's idea, "Well, actually I also noticed you smell like cigarettes too, which can mean that you go to places where they smoke a lot or you smoke yourself, considering the cigarette in your hand I assumed the latter was the case..."

Port huffed pulling his hand from his pocket leaning his head on his hand, "Still a guess"  
"But obviously the truth seeing your reaction..." Ran continued though she still avoided looking Port in the face  
"maybe..."  
"Don't say maybe, I hate that word... It's either yes or no"  
Port looked at her from the corner of his eye "...yes, so what now?"  
"Now you've been honest with me"

Port looked away again rolling his eyes. Honestly was not exactly something he valued highly. What was the point in it anyway. You need to lye and deceive to keep yourself safe.

"You should quit smoking" Ran said pulling Port back to look at her. He paused in thought then for the first time said his reason behind it,  
"i like it...it's calming."  
"How can it be calming?"  
"just is..." Port muttered. He still didn't know why himself. It just always did. Like a comfort or something familiar. It was hard to understand.

The bus pulled into a stop and Ran looked out the window at the stop and stood up grabbing her bags from the rail on top frowning at Port  
"If you get sick, I warned you..." She warned before walking down the bus and out. Port watched after her then looked down and stared at the seat. On it was a small phone strap with a snapped cord. It was just a fabric loop and as Port picked it up and turned it over looking at it he found it was fairly old and worn but he could vaguely make out writing in faded words.

_Shinichi_

Port stared at it then looked up to call her back but the bus door was pulling shut and she was now walking down the road away from him. Port stared after her then scowled tsking,  
"like i care..." He muttered shoving the strap into his pocket as Ponche got up and walked over to the door. Port looked up at him and after sharing a small look Port nodded and stood up walking to the door too.

The pair of them got off at the next stop and after looking around and seeing no one out of the usual made their way down a back alley.  
"Where now?" Port asked pulling out the cigarette he had been toying with lighting it,  
"The deal is at the abandoned warehouse a bit further away," Ponche said nodding down the road "Of course our next target won't walk away alive~"

Ponche chuckled to himself before turning to Port with a wide smirk "By the way what was with the girl? You seemed to have a nice conversation."  
"Some boring 'do-gooder'" Port grumbled sighing out as he finally lit the cigarette  
"Oh? Nice body though~"  
"You can find some girl tonight after the job if you want"  
Ponche chuckled softly putting an arm around Port who stopped scowling when he did. In the organisation you don't have friends. But this was the closest Port had.

They walked up the street and finally came to the location, an old warehouse that's construction was abandoned due to funding so it just stood there half finished. Ponche walked up and pushed open the warning gate left there that had long ago had its lock broken off by teenagers wanting to explore the abandoned building. Port made his way after Ponche walking on the uneven ground covered in litter and rubble. The inside wasn't so bad still littered but less rubble filled it and they made their way up the fight of stairs without trouble.

Once they reached the second floor they walked right into the main room which was completely empty besides one mad stood in the middle of the room looking around nervously and physically jumping when the door was opened. Ponche grinned cruelly at him as he walked over hands in pockets

"Got the cash?"  
"Y-Yes I do..." The man held up his black suitcase and Ponche took it from him. He opened it and grinned widely as he saw the bank notes inside all bunched together,  
"Very good~" He said closing the case his smirk still strong,  
"Now please hand me the tape as you promised!"

Port reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a security tape holding it up with a cruel smile, "A promise is a promise, catch Ponche,"  
Port tossed it to Ponche who held it out to the man. The mans hand was shaking badly as he took the small tape from Ponche looking at it in his hands,  
"Is this the only one?" He asked looking to Ponche then paling as he saw Ponche pull out a gun from his pocket,  
"Yes, but there's been a change of plans."

There wa a loud gunshot but instead of the man falling to the floor Ponche yelled grabbing his arm which was bleeding very badly the floor fast being covered in his blood. Port quickly pulled his own gun out and wheeled around*sound of a bulled being fired. Ponche quickly spun around pulling his own gun from is pocket aiming it at the direction the shot came from as Ponche swore on the floor gripping his gun arm.

From the doorway Port was watching a man walked around also with his gun aimed at Port and Port instantly knew who he was and scowled darkly at him,  
"Rye what the fuck do you think your doing?" He spat out but Rye didn't flinch in the faintest,  
"Drop the gun you two" He said looking down at Ponche who had grabbed his gun in his left hand "You're out numbered..."

Ponche glared at Rye still now gripping his chest and his left hand shook madly as he tried to train his gun on him "There's two of us Rye you're the outnumbered" He spat his breath shaking  
"'Outnumbered'? FBI agents are all throughout this building."

Port and Ponce stared silently at the man in front of them, "You betrayed us..."  
"i was never with you... My name is Akai Shuichi FBI"  
"You backstabbing bastard" Port growled gun still aimed "Your going to regret this"  
"Not if I shoot him first you fucking-" Ponche stopped mid insult and cringed in coughing violently. Port glanced from the corner of his eye seeing blood hitting the floor. There was no way he could fight through multiple FBI agents while pulling Ponche along side.  
"Your not going anywhere like that," Akai said seeing Ponches state "Put the gun down or you will die even if i don't pull the trigger..."

Port frowned darkly but he knew he was right. Ponche evidently thought the same as he sighed then looked up defiantly to Akai  
"Then I'd rather die..." He said lowly raising his gun to his own head. Akai cursed and tried to rush forwards but Ponche quickly moved his hand to shoot at Akais feet making him pause enough to put the gun back to his head and pull the trigger and instantly falling down limp.

"Ponche!" Ports concentration had broken seeing his partner lying dead on the floor. He glared at Akai and rushed him glaring madly pure fury showing in his darkened eyes. A gun wasn't enough. He wanted to chock him with his own hands "You son of a-"  
"Freeze!"

A second person a woman with very short hair and glasses had now entered the room. Port didn't pay her much attention still trying to get to Akai but Akai easily stopped him. Ports fury made his judgment faded and it wasn't hard for Akai to send Ports gun flying across the room landing under the partially broken window. Port went to attack Akai anyway but he stopped seeing Jodie's gun. There was no point dying by some FBI gun just to get only the time to maybe give the traitor a bad cough. But that didn't mean he was going to give in  
"I swear you will regret this..."

"Stop resisting," The woman said walking in careful not to lower her gun, "we're with more than you are"  
Port scowled at her then looked out of the corner of his eye at the window looking outside, _'__Second floor...guards will come up as im disarmed...'_

"It's a simple choice kid," Akai said making Port glare somehow more at him "you can come with us alive or you'll end up dead..."  
Behind Akai more members were gathering. Port thought then slow walked the small distance to Ponches body aware of many guns following his movements. He kneeled by his head looking blankly at him, "like him?"

"If you'll escape from us they will kill you!"  
Port looked sideways at her blankly standing up, "And you killed him...hardly encouraging me is it?"  
"He killed himself"  
"You drove him to it..." Port said angry but his voice was almost lost under the sound of a motorbike outside, "it's no different,"

"We didn't want him to commit suicide. If he had just handed himself over he would have remained unharmed."  
"Still won't change it..." He said putting his hands in his pockets feeling a small pocket knife in there subtly opening it  
"it's your choice..." Akai said watching him close "Shinichi Kudo."

Ports body froze up at the mention of that name. His mind went blank, then he felt a flood of rage fill him and he yelled at them putting the rage into his words yelling at them, "That persons dead!"  
He grabbed the knife and tossed it at Akai. It spun past him cutting his hand lightly but enough to cause confusion. Port turned fast running to the broken window grabbing his gun then pulling his right arm up to protect his face he broke the last of the window with his left arm jumping out. He swore at the stabbing feeling in his arm but broke his fall on a large pile of cardboard boxes at the bottom.

As he hit the boxes the bike that had stopped nearby pulled up closer to him and the person on it tossed them a helmet,  
"Get on quick!"  
Port pulled on the helmet as he got on the bike behind Vermouth and took hold as she drove off and behind them he could hear gunshots but they were gone out of range. Vermouth began driving around making sure they weren't followed before going onto the road leading to the base. Once they were far enough Port spoke mainly to distract himself from the pain in his arm

"How did you know to come?"  
"I got a feeling and went to check just to make sure..." She said driving onto the road to the base  
"And spot on as usual," Port muttered making her smirk  
"Of course" She said pulling up onto the abandoned warehouse where the base was under.

Port glanced behind them habbitly then got off the bike pulling off the helmet wincing at the pain in his arm, "The boss isn't going to like this..."  
"He won't, but I'll go with you, might make him less hard on you"  
Port nodded slightly walking to the door giving her the closest to a thank you he'd probably every give. She didn't mind and followed but stopped seeing his arm which had a few specks of blood moving down onto his hand,  
"Wait one second..."

Port raised an eyebrow but despite being reluctant to leave the boss waiting he stopped and held up his hurt arm when vermouth indicated him to. She took out a set of tweezers from a side pouch on her bike and pulled up Ports sleeve. Port winced a little bit but kept his face straight as she pulled out the couple of glass pieces that got in his cuts. Once she was done she smeared it with disinfectant and bandaged it silently apparently deep in her own thoughts until she was done,

"All done, let's go to the boss now..."  
Port nodded again and followed her down, not hanging up his coat or hat this time. As he walked through the long corridors for the first time since he was little the walls seemed to loom down over him and he felt unsafe. He saw no other members as he walked down the long corridors and finally ended outside the door to the bosses office. He stared at it silently fear building inside him but he made sure not to show it on his face as he knocked on the door.

"Come in..." Even through the voice filter his voice sounded furious and Port couldn't help but wince visibly before slow opening the door and walking in. Inside was the same as ever and he couldn't see the boss but he could see Gin who was standing next to the desk with his arms folded and grinning wide at him smugly  
Port ignored Gin as best he could and looked to the back of the Boss' chair "...you know then sir,"  
"I do, and I'm all but happy..." The distorted voice answered and Port felt his blood run cold,

"Sir, if i can only explain"  
"You'd better start now…"

Port took an intake of breath and explained trying to keep his voice as normal as possible  
"It was Rye sir. He's Akai Shuuichi FBI. He must have leaked our target and the FBI went to him and made a deal. They set me and Ponche up. Ponche killed himself before they got to him but rye got my gun from me before i could-"  
"More like you were too coward to" Gin interrupted but Port just glared at him before continuing  
"luckily vermouth pulled up outside and i broke out the window and ran."

There was a short moment of silence and the boss' chair moved slightly as if to look at Vermouth "You did?"  
"Yes sir." Vermouth said straightly showing none of the worry that Port felt. Out of the Boss' vision Gins eyes narrowed at Vermouth and it was clear he wanted to say something but with the Boss present all he could do was glare.

There was a long moment of painful silence before the chair moved back to its original position and he sighed though he didn't sound sad or sorry,  
"Such wasted effort... Gin; take him to the dungeons... I'll have to talk to you for a while Vermouth, your attitude disappoints me..."  
Vermouths eyes narrowed at the chair and Port began to start a cry of protest but he forced his mouth shut and just glared ahead as Gin walked up to him with cold satisfaction in his eyes. His hands were ungloved and Port could see the long line across his right hand he had given him the day he invaded his home all those years ago. Gin Seemed to notice this and he closed his hand into a fist but didn't loses the manic glee from his eye,

"Keep the torturing for later gin;" The boss said as if knowing Gins thoughts "I want to do it personally..."  
"Very well sir," Gin said apparently not minding having to wait to torture Port though the waiting would be torture in and of itself. Gin reached Port and shoved him hard in the back forcing him outside, "Get moving brat!"

Port felt his own temper rise to a boil more than when he looked at Rye before with his dead partner next to him. The anger he was feeling overwhelmed the fear he should be feeling in his position but he didn't care anymore. Gin lead him down a corridor Port rarely took that lead deep to the underground cells.

"Hope you had fun outside brat; after all it will be the last time you ever see outside again," Gin said with a smug look  
"I swear to god somehow i will plant a bullet through that skull of yours even if it's on my last breath..."  
"You mean like i did to your mother, after i slowly killed her husband in front of her and told her what I'd do to you?" Gins grin widened when he saw he was getting a reaction out of Port wh had stopped in the corridor and Gin shoved him hard again, "keep moving!"

They had finally reached the cells. Rows and rows of heavy looking iron doors went along the corridor the first few tightly shut. Gin lead him to the closest open one and grabbed Ports face with his scarred hand and pulled him in front of him,  
"This is your place now brat. For the little time you have left anyway" He said smiling manically at Port, his scarred hand was under Ports scarred cheek. Ports scar was far longer than Gins but to Gin the scar was a constant glaring insult and he would give almost anything to pay back the insult tenfold. "I knew when this scar of mine ached this morning that you were about to get what was coming to you,"  
"Spare me it bastard," Port spat back at him and Gin pushed him hard to the cold floor.

"Remember your place brat," Gin snarled before pulling the door shut with a slam.  
Port rubbed his head where he had hit the floor and he slowly got up. The cuts on his ar had reopened when he hit thr floor and he could feel the blood starting to dampen the bandages. He looked around the room but it was hard to see since the only light was from a very weak light set into the high up ceiling. There was a grate in the wall too but that was set in the wall from the other side and way too small for Port to fit in. He walked slightly to the door which had a slider to look in but it could only be opened from the other side. He snarled and in his rage he kicked the door full force screaming "DAMN IT!"

He instantly regretted it and walked to the far room his foot aching and he slid down the wall to sit. He put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a box of cigarettes. They weren't opened he had asked Ponche to buy them when they met up that morning as he wouldn't have time to and in return Port promised he would pay for a drink when they went out drinking to celebrate a good job. Port smiled weakly and opened the pack pulling one out with and putting his hand in his pocket for his lighter "Looks like i wont be able to pay you back with that drink Ponche..."

As he pulled his hand out of his pocket he felt something else fall out with it and looked down. The phonestrap and hair band were both on the floor and he slowly picked them up and stroked them softly with his thumb. 'i should have given these back though...' he thought s he turned over the strap in his hand looking at the faded words around it, smiling a real soft smile for the first time in a very long time 'baro...you kept it for this long?' He sighed and put them back in his pocket lighting his cigarette 'Sorry to have made you wait for nothing,'

He leaned back on the wall and frowned at the feeling in his side. He leaned forward and reached into his coat and pulled out his old gun. He had been allowed to take a pistol for his own when his training had finished and he had picked the first one he had used when he came. It was small enough that it always went unnoticed when he hid it on him and it seemed it even went unnoticed by Gin. Port opened it and smiled seeing it was fully loaded. He slipped it into his side pocket so it was in easy reach _'  
If I'm going to die at the end of this I'd rather it by the end of a gun not torture…but that doesn't mean I wont take a shot at Gin again only this time I will finish him._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hufflepuff Otaku - Juria: o: you're a hufflepuff otaku... *stares* we can be hufflepuff buddies!  
Phantom: ...*waves small gryffindor flag***

**Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan - Phantom: yay snow~~ *runs in snowflakes*  
Juria: if our weather is right we get snow on Thursday  
Phantom: -_- don't get snow much where i am. close to the sea too much salt in air**

**SakuraKoi - Juria: I think you mean sobbing  
Phantom: i have no right to EVER comment on spelling**

Port was still leaning on the wall smoking an hour later, not that he could tell the time. He took a rough guess though by the fact he was up to his 4th cigarette taking breaks between them so the smoke could filter out. There was only one air vent in the room the door was fully sealed so no smoke could get out. He was halfway through his 4th one when he sat up slightly hearing something hand tightening on his gun.

He looked at the door expecting it to open but he quickly noticed the sound was coming from behind him. He stood up looking at the vent which was now at head height and peered into the darkness. There was an odd muffled shuffling sound coming from it and Port stared closer. The shuffling soon stopped and he could hear someone breathing before noticing two eyes staring at him out of the vent taking Port slightly by surprise

"The hell..."  
"Shhh! silent..." The voice was shaky and scared "H-he might hear you..."  
"...sherry is that you?" Port asked dropping his voice quieter looking closer in. He knew Sherry from his visits when he was watching after Rye or went to get different items they had invented for him to test out. "How are you in there"  
"M-my poison seems to have a strange after effect I didn't think would be possible..." She said and Port glanced at his inside pocket. He had been given a metal case with poison casuals in the other day and he was meant to test them on that days target after Ponche had knocked him out, "But why are you in here Port?"

"FBI got us. Ponche is dead..." Port said with a sigh leaning on the wall and even he couldn't hide the faint sad tone from his voice "Now boss is going to deal with me...something gin will enjoy. Just get out at least you know they'll be 'busy'"  
"... I'm sorry..." She muttered moving away" "If gin comes you haven't seen me ok?"  
"Not even if he kills me...careful sherry..." But she didn't hear the last as she already continued on her way down the vents. Port moved back into his sitting position and continued to smoke as he stared at the door,_ '__W__ell, at least my 'torture' will have some use now...'_

It took even longer for anything else. Port had let his head drop a bit not letting himself fall asleep his hand still on his pistol. He didn't know how long it was anymore having stopped his smoking so he could no longer keep track of time. His head was bobbing low then he quickly forced himself wide awake as the door beeped. In less than a second he had pulled the gun up ready to shoot aiming for where he assumed Gins head to be but when the door opened he didn't see Gins cold steel eyes but vermouths concerned blue ones.

She walked in and Port forced himself to his feet, "Sorry for taking a while..."  
"V-vermouth? You'll be in for more than hell if he finds out"  
Vermouth nodded vaguely but went into her side bag passing him some simple disguise equipment "Here, put this on... I'm getting you out of here..."  
Port nodded quickly opening the pot of skin tonner putting it on turning his face a much darker shade but his worry persisted But what about you? What if they find out..."  
"The worst I'll get is a good scolding. The boss needs me." Vermouth assured him and once she was satisfied he had hid enough she grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged him out of the room fast. Port didn't need more indication to hurry and he broke out into a run alongside vermouth up the empty corridors of the base. Port figured it must be late at night as he saw no other agents and all the sleeping quarters he passed where shut closed.

They hurried up the stairs out of the base running out the unguarded door and Vermouth led him around the side to where she parked her motorbike. She reached down picking a helmet from the ground and tossed it to Port though she didn't get one for herself  
"Use it;" She said tossing him her keys once he had the helmet on, "it'll get you away fast enough."

Port nodded climbing on the bike putting the keys into the ignition "What do you want me to do with it after? Abandon it or something?"  
Vermouth spared the bike a moments look it was no secret how much she liked her bikes then she shook her head, "Just get rid of it... Blow it up if you have to just hurry!"

The bikes engine flared to life but over it Port heard a yell from the bases door which crashed open. Gin knew he was gone and was coming after him. Port couldn't help glance behind him and he felt his trigger finger twitch but then he saw Vermouths face as she looked at him. She had just risked her life to give him this chance. Port tore his eyes away from the wall that Gin would come around any second now and sped off as fast as e could push the bike to go hearing a few loose gunshots behind him tat all missed..

Port didn't know where he was going to go. He didn't know man places he could stay. He did have the advantage that he had a good amount of money on him he had took out from a bank that morning for his and Ponches job done drinking that night but he couldn't live off that for long. His mind strayed through many different ideas as he drove aimlessly not thinking about where to make sure he wasn't followed. He considered finding a shady business and blackmailing the leader he'd go to the police, but there were few people on the darker side of the law that weren't already involved with the organisation and he couldn't risk being found. Then a small voice in the back of his head, like a person who normally never spoke there thoughts raised itself

'_What about the FBI?'_

Port almost swerved the bike in shock of what he just thought. Him working with the FBI? He'd sooner turn this bike around and go back to the cell. The FBI were the reason he was in this mess. If they hadn't have stuck there noses in his mission he'd be out in the town having a drink and a good night out. Instead he was on the run and likely to be caught and returned back at this rate. He may be forced to leave the organisation, but he wasn't going to stoop as low as becoming an FBI dog!

It was now deep into the night and the road Port was driving down was completely dark with sparse street lights. It had also started raining and Ports visor was getting covered in raindrops. He glanced around and saw he was driving along a steep hill,  
_'Looks a good spot for a crash sight'_ he thought as he lined up the bike. Once he was sure he would get off in time he spurred the bike on one last stretch and jumped off it rolling on the grass safely. The bike continued down the hill and smashed into a wall at the end of it. Port looked up and pulled out his gun shooting it in the tank with perfect aim and the bike exploded leaving it unrecognisable. He took off his helmet and threw it into the fire so any dna would be destroyed pulled his hat out of his pocket where he had stuffed it and walked away_, __'just a bad crash now...'_

Port walked down roads without looking where he was going still trying to come up with what he was going to do now. He tried lighting a cigarette to calm himself down but though it helped slightly. E walked around for an hour and had now left the quieter looking streets to ones with larger houses though he paid them little attention. The rain was now falling down sharply putting out his cigarettes when he tired to light them and his temper was rising. He walked past a large house behind worn gates with a slightly overgrown garden then looked up when his eyes caught the shape of a small body lying in the road. It was a young girl with blond hair wearing a too large shirt and far too large lab coat. Although it was impossible Port knew who it was and ran to her

"Sherry!?" He kneeled down along side her putting his hand on her small shoulder turning her over. From the house he was next to a man ran out too most likely having seen her from his window  
"Is she alright?" He asked and Port frowned getting the same feeling he did when he heard Rans voice on the bus. he looked next to him carefully at the man who had ran out. Though his hair was no longer black but grey and his hair was receding he recognised him from the easier days. Giving him and Ran a lift to the park. Visiting his dad for a talk or dinner…

He then forced a stop to those thoughts. He couldn't start going soft now of all times. "I don't know..." Port said lifting Sherry up and covering her from the rain as best he could. She was cold and her clothes were soaked right the way through. He needed to get her somewhere warm and with clean clothes and as reluctant to it as port was there was only one option that gave her that "She needs to get inside, do you mind?"  
"No, no, it's alright" Agasa assured standing back up and opening his gate letting Port carry Sherry inside "This way."

Port walked into Agasas house and realised for the first time that night how cold he was when the warmth of the house went over him. He was just as cold as Sherry and the drops of water from his clothes were already making a small puddle where he stood. e didn't care much though wanted to get sherry seen to first. Agasa however too off his own coat before walking through to a side room  
"You can put her on the bed in here" He said and Port put her down on what must be a guest rooms bed. He felt faintly grateful to him but as usual Port didn't say any form of thanks but began checking Sherry over to make sure she wasn't hurt while running away. She had a few small cuts along her arms probably from loose edges inside the air ducts and a large cut on her head probably from falling down.

"She's got a few cuts...got a first aid kit?"  
"I do" Agasa said and he walked out quickly grabbing a kit form the side handing it to Port who right away opened it and cleaned her cuts. Agasa then walked away again going into his room and grabbed a wool shirt he had left on the side which he had accidently put in the wash with the rest. It had shrunk slightly and was too small for him now but it would still be rather large on Sherry. He walked back with the Shirt and put it down next to port who was putting a bandage on a large cut on her forearm "Here, something dry for her…"

Port nodded not removing his attention from Sherry. As he cleaned the cut on her forehead she groaned and shifted slightly and Port pulled is arm back as she slowly opened her eyes. They were unfocused at first and searched around the room trying to recognise where she was until she saw Port and frowned slightly before saying in a horse voice  
"P-port...?"  
Port smirked a bit at Sherrys look of confusion still cleaning hr cut "Yeah, and im as surprised to be here as you probably are…"

Sherry just continued to stare at Port in surprise as he sat back and grabbed the clothes Agasa had passed him "heres some clothes...get changed before you catch something," He muttered standing. Sherry stared at them then slowly took them  
"Thanks..." She said as he left getting off the bed. Port glanced back and sighed heading out of the room.

The house hadn't changed much from how he remembered it. most of the electronics were replaced now and the kitchen had a new coat of paint and new furniture. But the layout hadn't changed and still seemed the same as what he remembered. '_...this place really hasn't changed…'_

Port frowned again pushing the annoying voice away as he strode over to the coat hangers and began to pull his coat off still dripping wet.  
"Do you want something to drink?" Agasa asked walking out of the kitchen watching port take his hat off and ruffle his hair slightly so it wasn't flat from being under his hat. Now that the worry was passed Agasa had a chance to actually look at the person he had let into his house and how much he resembled his long dead friend. his face was slightly less built, more sleek than Yusakus. And his hair though the same shade was messier than his. The biggest difference though was the eyes. They were a deeper blue than Yusakus but the feeling from them was hard and cold. They were piercing unfeeling eyes, yet he had shown care and attention for that girl before…

Port hung up his coat and pulled a box from its pocket, "No thanks...but you mind me having a smoke? Bloody rain wouldn't let me," Port had grumbled the last bit. His coat had soaked through making his shirt slightly damp and it hadn't helped his mood. Agasa stopped wondering about his guest and shook himself from his thoughts,  
"Ah... If you want. I'll get an ash tray for you..."

Agasa walked out and Port walked over to the chairs taking a seat next to a coffee table with a few books on it on complicated scientific subjects that Port didn't know about but the books themselves seemed familiar. He was still staring at them when Agasa walked back with an ashtray he had found that he had stored at the back of his cupboard some time ago. Port lit his cigarette and leaned back the tension leaving his body as he rested. He then glanced at the door to Sherrys room "Sherry might need something though. She should be out in a bit"  
Agasa just nodded indicating two cups of tea on the table. "Already thought of that"

Port nodded and they sat in a somewhat awkward silence with Port smoking his cigarette staring at the floor deep in thought about what to do now and Agasa staring at him over his cup of tea. Te silence was broken when the bedroom door opened and Sherry walked out in her too large shirt. She had to tail her hand slightly on the wall to keep herself steady as she walked over to where Port and Agasa sat. Port nodded to the cup as she reached him  
"He's done you a drink,"

She took the cup and moved onto the seat with her drink in hand. Though she tried to sit dignified and upright as usual Port saw her drink shaking in its cup and a small tremble of cold in her body. Sherry looked at him and saw the look he was giving her and frowned "I'm fine." She said shortly and Port promptly began to stare at the corner of the table again. Agasa looked between the two of them then worked up the courage to ask what was on his mind

"Im sorry but, what where you doing on the road like that?"  
"...long story," Port said stubbing the small bit of what was left of his cigarette "And one we don't have time to wait here and explain,"  
"Where do you want to go then? It's not like we have somewhere to stay" Sherry asked and Port could still hear the worry in her voice  
"We can't stay here i lived ne-" Port caught himself from saying next door. He had almost forgot Agasa was in the room and he had the face of someone who knew he was hearing something he probably shouldn't be "Near by. They found me around here they'll know i might be around here..."  
"It's no use to run when there is no place to run to!"

"I know i know..." Port groaned and buried his head in his hands "but this is hardly planned a few hours ago i thought by now I'd be enjoying a drink in a bar with...well..."  
"Stop whining and get over it!"  
Agasa was made jump by the authority in her voice but Port wasn't surprised and just glared darkly at her over is hands. He noticed he was slipping and quickly pulled back Ports cold exterior. He cant be soft now of all times  
"I am not 'whining'"  
"Yes you are" Sherry said taking a sip from her tea, "Nobody asks you to act tough now, I wouldn't care less."

He didn't give her a proper answer making a 'tsk' noise leaning back in his chair looking out the window. Once again a silence nearly fell and Agasa saw it as his chance to ask another question, "If i may ask what are you two running from. Surely the police would help"  
Port held back a small scoff at the word police and Sherry sent im a glare before answering "They wouldn't be able to; they'd be dead before they could do anything"  
"D-dead..."  
Port shook his head "If it were that easy we'd have gotten away by now..."  
"Too bad for us it isn't"

"But...why would they k-"  
Port cut in. a small part of him didn't want Agasa looking too much into this putting himself in danger "If we told you 'why' they are you'd be at more the risk...the less you know the better. You'll just have to trust me when i say we won't harm you"  
Agasa looked to him and frowned slightly. Everything about his looks, his scarred face, his sharp eyes that went through him, the way he held himself when he walked. It all pointed to a dangerous person. Yet something made him trust him. Or at least want to.

Sherry put down her empty cup with her shaking hand, "Thank you for the tea"  
"Y-your welcome" Agasa said taking the empty cup and putting it aside "Where will you go now?"  
"It's a good question...here in general is dangerous but so is everywhere else..." Port turned to Sherry with a weak smile, "Least your somewhat safer than me sherry"  
"Just pull on a disguise and you'll be ten times safer than I am.  
"true but I could do for you two."  
Sherry glared at im lightly from the corner of her eye, "No, I hate masks..."  
"Suit yourse-" Port was about to brush off her comment but got up to his feet when she doubled over coughing and in pain "Sherry?"

"I-Im fine" Sherry insisted between coughs trying to subside them. Agasa walked over and out his hand on her forehead carefully  
"Your really not, you must have a fever or something from the rain..."  
Sherry shook her head and tried to push herself up but Agasa was holding her down "I said im fine"  
"Oh yeah?" Port asked raising an eyebrow, "Try to stand without falling then"

She glared defiantly at him and when Agasa moved his hand from keeping her down she pushed herself up but her legs gave way and Port ad to quickly grab her to stop her hurting herself in the fall. Sherry glared at Port as he stood carrying her into the bedroom she was in before,  
"See, your not well" He said putting er on the bed as she gave in to a new wave of coughs. Agasa walked in behind them frowning wit worry  
"I know what you said before and all but if she needs rest your welcome to..." He began to trail off slightly unable to finish. Port glanced looking at him unsure but he could see Agasas want to help. He wanted them to be safe. He looked down not used to the idea of being helped freely but felt gratitude fill him.

"...Thank you and we're going to have to take you up on that." Sherry gave Port a small glare but Port returned it "Admit it sherry, as you are if we went out it would only get worse, this way we can move quicker when your better,"  
Sherry was still annoyed with the set up but sighed "Fine" And leaned back on the bed. Agasa walked out and Port turned to follow  
"We'll get you something to eat in a bit, just rest, mind me using your kitchen?"  
"N-no feel free…"

Port nodded thankfully and walked out closing the door. Just as he was about to close it he heard sherry mutter "Idiot" at him. Port shook his head with a small smirk and walked off  
"I know i am,"


	7. Chapter 7

**SakuraKoi - Phantom: ...take it you like XD  
Juria: THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE A CUTE FIC IT'S MEANT TO BE SAD WHY ARE YOU AWWING..?!  
Phantom: not too loud**

**MConanfan0327 - Juria: no... it will not get better...  
Phantom: nothing will be easy for poor port  
Juria: that's life!**

**Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan - Phantom: D8 ebil i mean i get it for a day then its sludge but better than none  
Juria: we get snow and ice~ I can ice skate next to my house if it's been cold enough~  
Phantom: ...*jelly*  
Juria: if you come here... we could go ice skate together _**

**Darkmiror - Juria: *takes deep breath* on your first reply... I'll explain why they burned the crime scene. Not only could they blame that on Nishioka, but they also cleared their DNA. Plus, They still have the footage of the crime scene, plus they are good at planting evidence on a crime scene.  
Phantom: and second point no Ponche (earls name from now on) isn't Kaito though looking at it now his personalities a tad similar...unintended  
Juria: oh yeah, forgot to mention the traces of dirt under the victims nails that wouldn't burn, along with the footage it would still point at Nishioka, lead to a house search, then end up in them finding evidence~  
Phantom: and thankie on saying got kid shin and ran right~ and Julia here gets all credit for how great she got vermouth  
Juria: I'm good at doing evil... *sweatdrop* Why the Kudou's were killed will be discovered later on~ Please continue reading (;  
Phantom: ports going to have lot of thought conflicts. I've always liked the idea of writing people with split personalities so it will show now  
Juria: *ignores urge to write Shinichi* we rp to much... anyway. Meeting Ai was coincidence on Ports part, but she did end up there on purpose for reasons we can't spoil yet.  
Phantom: Vermouth and the rest will appear but that's all im saying  
Juria: read to find out~  
Phantom: yup and thanks for the multiple reviews**

Sherry slept badly waking up with heavy fits of coughing and taking a while to fall back asleep as her splitting headache made it difficult. Once in a while she heard Ports or Agasas footsteps and one of them would look in but they didn't disturb her.

It was when she woke up with her fourth fit of coughs and lay back down that Port knocked on her door and stuck his head around. he still hadn't put the makeup back on as the little he had from vermouth he wanted to save for if he had to go out. He had however been given a fresh shirt from Agasa which was almost his size. Apparently Agasas  
"You awake sherry?" He asked quietly incase she was asleep. She opened one eye to look at him and saw he was carrying some food. She smirked slightly and pushed herself up  
"I am now"

Port walked in making sure to close the door behind him incase Agasa walked past and over to Sherrys bed. He didn't want Agasa to hear anything they said as h could become more endangered than he already was.  
"Agasa did it" Port said before putting the food down. He also made sure not to mention Agasas name near him as he still hadn't asked his name so he shouldn't know it. Sherry nodded her thanks and sat up pulling the tray with a bowl of soup on to her and trying some

"Tell him I said thank you then..."  
"I will do," Port promised then he frowned looking at her. Her eyes were still heavy and her body shaking. He wanted desperately to discuss what they were going to do next but Sherry was in no right state. She needed to rest not have more stress forced on her. At least for now. "I'm headin back in the sitting room. Give us a shout if you need me,"

Sherry nodded again and Port stood up walking out leaving her to her food. He glanced to the kitchen area as he passed it but Agasa had finished cleaning. Port found him quickly though as he walked into the living room. All its windows were open though it was a somewhat cold day and Port had a good idea why as he lit the cigarette. With how much he had been smoking the room was starting to smell like his old room in the base. He had had to give Agasa money for several new packets as he had emptied the packet he had before.

Agasa was in the room too looking out of the open window that faced Shinichis house. Port didn't care as he had no connection to that place as far as he cared but noticed Agasa was smiling slightly. He frowned wondering and walked over to him  
"What you smiling at?" he asked in a tone of casual curiosity.  
"Ah, it's nothing." Agasa said turning away. He hadn't even noticed Port walk in, "A girl I know is going to the house next door to clean it, like she does every month or so."

Port raised an eyebrow and glanced out the window. the house stood silent and still looking almost dead and abandoned though it was clean. "Next door? Doesn't someone live there to do it?"  
"Not anymore, her parents own it, but they don't want to live there."  
Port hummed thoughtfully now watching the house "But why clean it if it's not used?"  
"She does it for the memories, her parents may not live there but the place means a lot to her..."

Port fell silent and he felt a small pull as he stared at the house. The small voice that had spoke to go to the FBI before seemed to stir in his mind. Port tried to suppress it but he couldn't help the memories it brought. Days in that house reading wand walking around. Talking to his dad as he read the paper and his mum would reprimand them both for not eating. But he then remembered sharply the blood seeping into the carpet. The gun shot. The death of Shinichi and the start of Port. The life he didn't have.  
"...She's lucky to have good ones," He muttered pulling his eyes away. Looking at the house was now making him feel sick and he wanted to leave faster than ever.

"Seems to be the only place I see her smile" Agasa continued shaking his head not noticing the momentary look of deep sadness that shot across Ports face before being buried under his scowl "It's a shame really  
"Only place?" Port asked despite himself frowning  
"She barely smiles... I haven't seen her really happy in nearly ten years."

Port frowned again thinking _'10 years?'_ and some movement in the houses window caught his eye. He glanced over and saw the figure of someone cleaning the window wiping their head. He couldn't see details at this distance but it was clearly a girls figure. He watched her as she finished her job and moved away inside and Port huffed before settling back in the chair sill smoking.

It was an hour later when there was movement from the house again. Port had been reading over a newspaper Agasa had passed him seeing a very small piece about a found crashed motorbike a while away that they were looking for the owners when he saw movement again. his years as a organisation agent had trained him to notice small subtle movements so the girl walking out of the house was easy to see. He closed the paper and looked out getting a good look at her this time. She was in a light casual clothes and under her arm was a rolled up karate uniform as she locked the door. Her also saw her face but he had seen it before. Only two days ago when he got on the bus leaving for his job and she had sat next to him.

"...that her?" He asked Agasa who was watching TV in the room with him. Agasa looked up and nodded with a smile  
"Yes. That's Ran-Kun."  
"And she does the whole house by herself?"  
"I wanted to help once, but she refused, so basically yes, she does it all by herself."

'_Typical ran..' _The small voice thought speaking up again but this time ort didn't force it down and even smiled slightly_. _Agasa noticed and looked confused before he noticed Ran was halfway down the path and he got up quickly  
"Ah! That reminds me" He quickly picked up a bag which he had put the science books that were on his table in  
"Reminds you of what?"  
"I borrowed some books from the library a while ago, I have to return them."

Agasa hurried out of the front door and soon Port saw him hurry up the path to the house talking to Ran. Ran laughed slightly shaking her head. Port couldn't help watch them both through their short conversation that ended with Ran looking at her watch and hurrying off and Agasa returning to the house still holding the bag of books. Port got up and glanced out the doorway seeing Agasa put the bag next to the door.

"You not pass her them then?"  
"She said she would pick them up later; she and some friends are going to clean up thoroughly after she comes back from Karate practice."  
"Oh? Thought she did by herself?"  
"Apparently she asked help this time. Must be wanting to doo a full clean all over"

Agasa walked down the hall going into the back room and not wanting to look at Shinichis house any longer walks he followed him. Agasas back room had always been full of models and experiments even 10 years ago and the only difference now was more advanced machines and more actual items rather than just mock up models. Port looked around then stubbing his cigarette out on the tray he had carried with him he walked to the table looking over some of the items on them.  
"What you got goin then?" He asked looking over them. None of them were familiar to him from his old sketches years ago.

"Ah, these are some of my inventions." Agasa said with a wide smile before pointing to each item saying what it was "A jetpack, a solar powered skateboard, a voice changer, a stun gun so small it can be in a wristwatch and shoes that increase muscle strength"  
Port couldn't help but be slightly impressed. If these worked then they would have been very useful especially the stun gun and a voice changer for infiltration  
"But what are these all for? You do them for someone or just 'did them'?"  
"I just did them. I got a lot of inspiration lately so I just started working on them."

Port hummed looking over the innocent looking wristwatch but he saw the red marks and circle on the glass that looked like an aiming aid "Do they work?"  
"You want to try?" Agasa asked his grin still wide "They have been tested of course~"  
Port looked at him and something made him answer before he had a chance to really think, "Sure"

Agasa smiled wider and went to the table. He picked up the small thin black box that he called the Voice changer. It was very small and as he picked it up the circuits moved and right away Ports mind began a list of useful places he could hide it. Agasa span the two dials and made a small sound in them which came out as a much younger voice sounding like his and he nodded satisfied passing him it  
"Here, just press down on that button on the side and talk in the middle"  
Port did as Agasa said and brought it to his mouth and asked "Any good?"

The pair of them fell silent and Port could feel his heart pounding. He had expected a voice identical to the one Agasa had just used to come out of the tie but it was entirely different but one they both knew. Agasa had paled his skin approaching the colour of his hair as he stared at Port and forced out through is mouth what was racing through his mind

"Shi...nichi...?"

The name Agasa said kick-started Ports mind back into working. His face pulled into a deep and dangerous scowl and his eyes darkened fully becoming the assassin 'Port'. "What do you mean?"  
The change in Ports loom hadn't gone unnoticed by Agasa. He stared then chuckled nervously thinking it was impossible. "Ah sorry. You sounded like someone I knew..." He then frowned as he looked at the voice changer "Maybe I changed settings... Can I look at that?"

Port nodded silently passing it and Agasa looked at the dials reading them. They hadn't changed from what Agasa had programmed and he froze looking at them before muttering "I see…"  
Port, who's body had now become tense, kept his face even as he watched Agasa  
"You see what?"

"I put it on the settings that detects what the users vocal cords sounded like when they were younger... Which means the changer is set to change your voice into what it sounded like when you were a kid." He slowly looked up at Port all his smile gone as he stared at him with a calculating look that somehow made even Port feel uncomfortable somewhere deep in his mind, the sae place that voice came from "Just who are you"

"My names Port," He answered with more coldness and hardness that he intended "That's all i am i am not this 'shinchi'"  
"Do I have to get my lie detector out?"  
Despite the threat in Agasas voice Port raised an eyebrow. Lie detectors were almost amusing to him. It was a mere matter of keeping yourself calm and controlling your emotions when he lied. He had passed the test Vermouth set for him with flying colours and he had told the machine he was a 80 year of tightrope walker and not a blip came up, "Seriously?"

Agasa continued to frown and Port shrugged his shoulders putting his hand in his pocket pulling out a packet "If you got one go for it,"  
"Good..." Agasa walked out as Port lit his cigarette. He had found during tests he had to do later that his readout always came out as more relaxed when he was smoking. Agasa returned with a strange looking black box with something similar to a blood pressure monitor but clearly not one. Agasa nodded at a chair in the room and Port sat on it as Agasa attached the round Velcro part to his arm and Port felt the humm of electricity.

"Again, who are you?" Agasa asked turning on the machine frowning  
"Port,"  
Well, technically it wasn't a lie and the machine did nothing. Not that Port had expected it to. Agasa however frowned knowing that couldn't be his actual name so he reworded his question  
"And your real name is?"  
"My NAME is port"

This time the object reacted and the strip around Ports arm suddenly became very hot. As Port wasn't expecting it it caught im off guard and he yelled cursing loudly.  
"I asked for your real na-"  
"What the fuck was that!" Port interrupted glaring darkly at Agasa  
"It turned hot? That means you're hiding something..."  
"could have bloody burned me!" Port said holding back his full anger but still furious

"No it couldn't. The detector connects with the nerves in your arm able to sense heat and stimulates it, causing you to feel like it burns."

Port glared at Agasa then ripped off the strip and looked at his arm. Sure enough the skin was now cold and there were no red marks or hints of heat. Yet he glared at the machine and stood up putting his hands in his pockets  
"I'm still not touching it again, I don't appreciate burning feelings"  
"But you still lied... Who are you?"  
Port stopped now. He knew Agasa was making decisions that were likely in some small areas close to the truth. What could he say?

"...If I told you, you might end up dead. And i AM port. Who I was before doesn't matter anymore"  
"Why not?" Agasa asked frowning standing up too and matching Ports gaze "You are here now and if I am right and the people who follow you are like I think they are I'll end up dead for letting you in to my house anyway."  
"And what's to ay i wouldn't be the one doing it?" There was a dark look in Ports eyes and his body language changed to a person who was threatening using it to test him "You must know by now that im at least 'dangerous' by standards..."

Completely against what Port was expecting Agasa folded his arms and frowned at Port unconvinced "If you wanted to kill me you would have done so by now."  
"Is that the only reason? What about at first?"  
"At first?"  
Port nodded and asked a question that he himself had been wondering "When you first let us in here. It could have been a fake set up or I could have been faking it"  
"Is that relevant? I saw you cared for her and I saw you smile. You might act tough but I'm not fooled by you..."

Port stilled again hearing that then glared tsking again and he spun hard leaving the room. He wanted to storm out. To leave this behind and never look back. But Sherry would just get worse if he kept her on the move and even ignoring her personal health it would make them slow and easier to catch.  
He went into the living room shutting the door hard behind him and lit another cigarette. He made his way to the window he had been looking at Ran out of and glared at the house across as he leaned on the window frame. He heard Agasa walking after him and was ready to ignore everything but just as he was half way down the hall the phone rang and reluctantly and Agasa walked away to answer the call.

Port sighed relieved to have some time before Agasa attacked him with questions but glanced over his shoulder as the door opened and Sherry walked in. Agasa had gone out and picked up some smaller clothes for her when Port passed him the money but she was still wearing the too large wool sweater to keep her warm. She walked up to him arms folded and stood next to him looking out the window.

"Aren't you glad to be back Port?"  
Port glanced down at her then looked out again deciding to be honest "A part of me isn't. I thought I'd left all this behind. But now..." He trailed off not sure how to put his thoughts into words but Sherry glared up at him  
"You're a fool, you know that? You could have ran at any time without the boss giving a damn... Why did you stay?" She was frowning at him and it was very clear how annoyed she was

"I don't know!" He snapped back a bit louder than he meant "First i was only a child then i just...accepted it," Port looked away again. he was weak then and couldn't do anything for himself. He didn't like being reminded of his inability to do anything for himself those years ago.  
"Really? Did you really accept it?" Sherry leaned on the wall lookin up at him still having the air of her older self "Think, think deeply Kudou-Kun..."

It wasn't a surprise to Port she knew his name. he hadn't told anyone his name in the organisation but as a scientist it wasn't unusual for them to have access to medical records of all the members and Port often needed things from the labs to help him on his missions. Still he loathed the name. it was the name of a person who no longer existed.  
"You know i hate that name..." He muttered and put his hand in his pocket then paused feeling what was in it. The hair band and the charm. He still had them.

"You do? And you don't hate port?"  
"no..." Port said shaking his head "Port i can live with...i feel more that i am port than i am 'Kudou'"  
"Even after all they did to you?"  
Port closed his fist slightly over the band and charm tightly "Gins the only i can't forgive, he was the one who pulled the trigger and killed my old life...and the boss wanted to kill me even after i followed everything else i was ordered to do. The rest though that i have worked with i don't blame." He glanced at Sherry from the corner of his eye "I know you didn't have it easy Sherry far from... but you're a scientist not a field worker. You get used to pulling the trigger."

Sherry moved herself off the wall glaring furiously at him her body still shaking but still as furious as shed be in her normal size "You know only half of what goes on there, KUDOU, don't you dare to forgive the rest, and they'll hunt you down if they are ordered to!"  
"I know that, but i can't change in a day sherry!"  
"Sure if you say"

Port looked away from her quick eyes finding the old house. The rebellious part of his mind began to wonder what Ran would be doing now. Sherry glared at him still wanting to continue talking but saw she would get nothing so muttering things under her breath she stormed out the room and slammed the door leaving Port alone with his growingly un-Port-like thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan - Phantom: err not exactly soon sorry but it gets there in the end****  
****Juria: with or without beta**  
**Phantom: so spelling and grammar mistakes galore...will put up an edit of them eventually**  
**Juria: yup~**

**D – Juria - that depends on how terrible the wound is... I have a scar on my hand from a second degree burn wound you usually don't see. Unless it gets cold or warm... then you can see it...****  
****Phantom: and I was going off a scar I have above my eye when I was 5 from barbed wire, it's still as big now as it was then even if it's just a dip of missing skin now...maybe its different for different levels of injury?**  
**Juria: every wound heals differently.**

**Guest - Phantom: I'm assuming you've already guessed no but it's updated when it's updated. Not ideal I'm sorry but better than none no?****  
****Juria: it really depends on her mood.**  
**Phantom: which is off and on ^^'**

**Guest – Juria: Listen carefully, old chap. Writers need their time to work on their story, and time is something one sometimes just does not have. Not only do you need time, one needs motivation, something one just doesn't always have. So what do we learn from that?****  
****Phantom: ...that I'm lazy bad at time management unmotivated and you can sound posh when need arises? ~**  
**Juria: too much doctor who.*grins***

Port had made a point to talk to Agasa as little as he could after the last incident. He also had to start to hide his cigarettes when he noticed Agasa taking some and binning them and only his old friendship with the Professor stopped him yelling at him or more. Agasa had however purchased clothes and make up supplies of make up for Port. It was only basically cheep make-up and putty that would be no good on a long run or on a very rainy day but it was enough to wear around the house to make him stop avoiding the main street windows.

As soon as Agasa had silently passed Port the bag of make-up he had gone into the bathroom and worked on his disguise. He had decided on a slightly healthy tanned look and made sure to fill in his scar with the putty to make his cheek smooth and unmarked. He had styled his hair differently too getting rid of the recognisable standing up bits on the back of his neck and top of his head but making the main off it more messy. He swapped his clothes out for something simpler too this time a dark green shirt with dark blue jeans. He was fairly satisfied with what he had managed with his simple supplies and nodded to himself as he walked out spotting Sherry right away who was sat on a chair reading.

"You alright Sherry?" He asked walking to her. She looked over his new look and turned back to her book

"Stop calling me that, can't keep using these names. Just call me Ai or Haibara instead."

"...if you want." Port replied taking a seat too. He knew he should find a new name but for now he couldn't think of one. Besides regardless of what name he called himself on the surface he was still Port in his mind.

Ai seemed to know he'd think that as she looked up again looking at his new look as he snuck out a cigarette and lit it grabbing a cup to use as a tray since Agasa took back the one from before. He looked oddly younger than usual even if his eyes were still dark and heavy. He almost looked his actual age rather than the older look he practically always carried. She shook her head slightly and walked away

"I don't get you..."

Port looked up with a small confused frown and followed Ai out asking "Meaning what?" In a curious tone

"You don't have to know..."

"You are aware that only makes people want to know more?"

"I don't care, it's not my problem" Ai looked back at Port and smirked slightly and Port got the distinct feeling that she was young with him

"I don't get you most the time either"

"Lucky me..."

Port had followed her down to the living room where Ai picked up a nearby fashion magazine and sat back reading. Port watched her a moment and was tempted ot bring up the conversation of where they were going next when voices from across the road came through the open window and Port looked up seeing Ran and a few others walking to Shinichis house. Ran was smiling happily as she spoke to a boy with large round glasses that Port didn't recognise and another older man behind them with square glasses nodded agreeing with what she had said. Behind those three was a girl who Port assumed to be Shinichis classmate Sonoko he was just able to recognise her after 10 years and she had her arms wrapped around the arm of a tall well built boy their age.

Ai noticed Port studying the small group with a frown and looked in the hall. Ran was meant to have come back to take the books Agasa had borrowed. Agasa had gone out and told them to just let her in but it must have slipped her mind. Ai could have gone out and passed the books in any other situation but with her size she wouldn't carry that heavy bag. She physically couldn't.

"Seems she forgot to pick up the books..." She said looking to Port. Port didn't even look at her let alone listen to her. He only made a 'humm' noise and kept looking out the window although the group had gone into the house. Ai felt rather annoyed by the dismissal and closed the magazine getting up sending him a frown. "Well I'm not going to bring them..."

She walked out and after a moment Port realised she wanted him to take them. He spun around and shouted "Oi Haibara!" But she had already walked off. Likely to look at Agasas inventions. She had wanted to edit some of them to her size for some reason. Port glared darkly at the doorway then walked off snatching the bag as he went past and walking outside.

_'Bloody sherry...why does she want me to go in there i hardly want to go in Shinichis house'_

Despite his thoughts Port tried to calm himself as he walked up the path. The fact this was his old front garden didn't bother him the flowers had long since died and overgrown and Port recognised very little of what was around him. He recognised the door though and had to brace himself before knocking on the door. He heard someone talking then footsteps as they hurried down the corridor and started to say something when the door opened but he found himself thrown to the floor. At least he thought he was thrown for a moment but when he heard the other person yelling he realised the idiot tripped

"Who is iAAHH!" The boy Port had seen before had answered, the one wth the round glasses. As he walked out to Port his foot had caught bottom of the doorframe and he fell on top of Port his glasses flying away out of reach and with a yell of choice words that were fortunately unheard form the boys shout Port hit the floor.

"What the bloody f-!"

"Ah, sorry!"

The boy groped around for his glasses moving off Port and someone ran to the doorway looking at the boy with worry. It was Ran

"Eisuke-kun, are you alright?" She had noticed his glasses had fallen off and picked them up passing him them

"Ah, thank you ran-chan,"

Port was still sat on the floor and had dropped the personality he had tried to pull on when walking up. He was now glaring at the back of Eisuke's head and just managed to stop himself when Ran turned to him.

"Sorry about that. Can I help you?"

Port stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes "Just got some books, Agasa borrowed them." He bent down and collected the books that had fallen from the bag.

"Books? Ah!" Ran suddenly realising she had forgotten began to help him gather them. Subconsciously Port moved a bit away from Ran when she got too close. "I'm sorry I totally forgot!"

"Hakase said he wanted to hand the back and i saw you going in, figured you forgot."

"thank you very much" She took the bag and they both stood up and Port looked at her face closely. She was smiling, but it wasn't a real smile. Something you did to strangers to be polite even if it was a fake mood. Port was good at seeing fake emotions it was a side effect of being taught to make them.

"I didn't know Agasa-san had visitors."

"I'm there for a bit with someone, just until we can find somewhere else," Behind them both Eisuke had finished cleaning his glasses and walked over muttering more sorrys that Port didn't react to.

"Well I'm Mouri Ran, this is Hondou Eisuke-kun."

"n-nice to meet you,"

Eisuke bowed his glasses almost slipping off the end of his nose and Port nodded slightly to him despite already disliking him "Nice to meet you too"

"And you?"

It took Port a moment to realise that she was talking to him and his thoughts moved quickly. He needed a cover name like Ais. They had opted against the brother sister story as he and her didn't look related in the faintest and it was a large age gap so he needed another surname too. He thought hard and remembered a book he was reading last night he had found in Agasas pile. A book on Japanese war crimes. He had a taste for violent subjects in his reading. The author was Seiichi Morimura. And he remembered something about the book he was reading winning an Edogawa Rampo award. All these thoughts happened in less than a second and a name formed in his mind. The name wouldn't be who he was, but it was good enough for now.

"...Edogawa, Seiichi Edogawa," Eisuke offered his hand to Port and he shook it slowly keeping himself neutral. He wanted to leave but something stopped him from making an excuse, something not unlike that annoying small voice which was currently silent in the back of his mind.

"Nice to meet you, Edogawa-san."

"You too Ran-san," To his own surprise Port was rather polite to her and felt little anger towards her, unlike Eisuke who's presence was pushing an irk closer and closer to the edge just with his stupid smile. "Do you want to drink something?"

Without thinking Port said yes and soon followed in after Ran and Eisuke who tripped on the corner of the rug in the main hall. Port would have ben further annoyed by his stupid clumsiness but he found himself looking around the hall. He could hear voices upstairs so he figured the other three must be cleaning upstairs and though it was obviously not lived in the house was clean and well kept. All that was missing was the many empty vases that would have held flowers. Ran walked into the kitchen and picked up a kettle she had brought in and filled the water. The electricity and water was never turned off here and the little they used when the cleaned it was all they were charged for thanks to the payment plan Yusaku had decided on so they never cut off its connections..

"Is tea alright?"

"Great" Port muttered sitting down looking around the room. He could feel the back of his mind stirring again, where that annoying voice was. He was looking around the room and that part of his mind kept imagining Yukiko in the kitchen going about her morning, making breakfast and scolding Yusaku for being slow for his editors…Yukiko and Yusaku together…his Mum and dad,

"Heres your tea" Shinichis thoughts were fast buried and Port picked up the tea with a nod "Thanks, nice house"

"It is..." Ran said quietly passing Eisuke his cup. Eisuke thanked her then began to drink only to burn his tongue on the drink  
"Ah! hot-hot-hot..."  
Port looked at him deadpanning and Ran only chuckled _'Of course its hot its tea you idiot'_

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine"  
_'Seriously…is he for real?'__  
_Eisuke noticed Ports look and smiled weakly "I'm always messing up like that,"  
"He never learns... honestly Eisuke-kun..."  
"ehehe..."

Port felt his eye twitch and he brought his drink up to hide it _'he has GOT to be faking no way someone's this annoying naturally'_  
"Really, if you weren't my boyfriend..."

Suddenly Port had began coughing putting his cup down roughly as he cocked on his drink. Ran quickly got up and Eisuke leaned over

"Are you ok?" Ran asked worried but Port pushed her away clearing his throat but not looking to her  
"I'm f-fine...swallowed too fast..." He said still coughing slightly  
"Ok, be more carful next time..."

Port nodded but stood up unable to stay in the house. His bad mood had grown and was threatening to show so Port decided a retreated would be better before he said or did something that he would regret "I didn't say before i was going so...i better go"

"Oh, ok..." Ran didn't know why but the fact he was going made her sad. She had also noticed the slightly scary frown that had crossed his face before he walked out but he was already gone and she didn't act on her urge to call him back.

Port noticed she didn't call him back and he felt the last of his Shinichi side fall and he fully became port again. unknown to himself his eyes had become dark and cold again, the eyes of a killer. He felt angry, wanting to lash out at someone and he almost didn't care who. If he had turned his head only a fraction though he would have seen Ran looking after him silent not wanting him to leave but not knowing how to make him stay.

Port strode out the kitchen door and went down the corridor as Sonoko started down the stairs shouting "Oi Ran where is the-"

She stopped mid sentence the moment she saw Port and his scowl as he glared at her. She felt frozen to the spot with what felt like fear and every instinct told her to run or to hid to get away from the predator.

Port sneered at her staring at him and barked out "What?" Making her physically jump.

"O-oi"

Port turned to her having put his hand on the handle of the house and even though Sonoko was further up the stairs he seemed to somehow stare down at her.

"Yes?" He asked shortly in an angered voice and Sonoko found herself shaking her head muttering "N-nothing" to the door as Port slammed it behind him heading back to Agasas so angry he didn't even see Agasas car was back.

Agasas door wasn't spared Ports mood as it flew pen hitting the wall with a loud thud and Port stormed in looking like he did after coming out of an argument with Gin. Shiho heard the loud bang and jumped violently then she quickly pulled back her composure before walking out to see Port rummaging through the places he had hid his cigarettes.

"See it went well..."

"Just leave it," Port forced out. He was in no mood for her comments. He went to his old coat and went at the hidden pocket in the lining and pulled out a large wad of money notes. He unfolded the money and tossed it to the floor taking the cigarette box out from inside.

He relaxed slightly at the sight knowing he would soon be calmed and soothed like he always was when he smoked but as he broke the seal someone took them from his hands and Port turned an scowled at Agasas frowning face.

"Hakase!" Port barked resisting the urge to punch Agasa right in his stupid face "Give. Me. Them. Back."

Port was fighting to keep his words even but outwardly Agasa showed no sign of fear "No"

"Hakase give me them or so help me I'll-"

"There's not one part of my mind considering doing that"

Port was now so angry his fisted hand was shaking. He glared at Agasa a moment more then he snatched down at the floor grabbing the money "Then I'll get my own"

"No is no"

Port didn't turn to see Agasa take something small and metal from his pocket but he heard a wushing noise and felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck before he fell down his mind going black as he fell into a deep sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Wow... you're great Shinichi_

Port groaned and pushed himself up from the floor which was pure black. He looked around seeing no walls just a great endless black but when he turned to where he had heard the sad, echoing voice his eyes fell onto a window as large as himself overlooking through the glass a never-ending field of lavender which was slightly swaying in a wind Port couldn't feel.

He moved his gaze to the figure next to it and froze. At the sight of Ran there, looking so lonely and destroyed the back of his mind stirred and clawed at Port forcing it to fall from control breaking the way for Shinichi to stare at his closest friend he had ever had but can never have again.

_I've been waiting for you..._ her voice seemed heavy with burden of all the years of worry and fruitless hope 'all these years...

"Ran...im so sorry..." Shinichi said filled with shame. He found himself unable to walk to her but unable to look elsewhere "I should have tried to...do something"

_I'm tired of waiting Shinichi..._

Suddenly the window burst open as if a strong gust of wind had come through and Ran turned to leave as Shinichi blurted out "I'm sorry i made you wait...and i still didn't even say anything before..."

_But you're too late..._ Ran didn't even turn back as she walked out into the field of flowers. _I've given up on you..._

Almost instantly Shinichi gave chase running through the window yelling Rans name but as he stepped over the window frame Ran faded from the patches where Shinichis feet were a corruption spread to the flowers flowing out making the plants become dry and lifeless as if Shinichi, or even Port was draining their life. Soon the whole field of flowers lye dead at his feet and far away he heard cruel laughter growing louder

"Who's there?" Port demanded shoving aside any 'weak' thoughts but his scowl dropped into a look of horror as above him in what was now a dark stormy sky Eisuke was fading into being easily 10 times taller than him.

The giant Eisuke laughed manically looking down on Port with a dark mocking grin.

"You've lost Kudou... or should I say port?"

Port growled "Shut the hell up!" And went for his gun but its pocket was light and empty. Port looked at the gunless pocket then back to the Eisuke who was looking in the palm of his giant hand and sat in the middle of it was Ports gun. Port began to shout but Eisuke laughed closing his fist on it crushing it  
"You've lost Port!"

As the Gun was crushed Port felt like his body was being crushed. His mind split his body burned and Shinichi fell to his knees gripping his head. A wave of emotions crashed over him confusing and conflicting and all he could do was close his eyes tight feeling tears slowly creeping from his eyes. Crying was something had had forbade himself to do ever since he went with Vermouth to the organisations base, if you were seen being weak they would try to force it out of you painfully. But now he didn't know where he was, who he was. Everything has changed and Port wasn't able to change with it leaving Shinichi alone looking at the life he might have had.

"Its ok shin-chan"  
Shinichi stilled as he heard the voice. It had been a long time, but he knew who it was the second he heard her and he quickly turned to face her  
"K-ka-san?"

Yukiko was stood in the field of dead flowers which were now coming back to life and the sky was lightening. But she only had eyes for Shinichi as he walked to him smiling her warm kind smile, "You've grown a lot..."

She was right next to Shinichi now and was offering her hand to help him up but Shinichi couldn't meet her eyes looking down ashamed  
"Kassan...im sorry..."

"For what?" She asked kneeling and putting her arm around Shinichi. Despite how he was feeling his whole body warmed up as she held him.  
"For what?"  
"They killed you...then i just 'went with them'...i didn't DO anything i helped them"

Yukiko moved from putting her arm on to fully hugging him to herself, "You were just eight Shinichi, don't be so hard on yourself. I don't blame you."  
Shinichi looked to her slowly but hr warm smile didn't help his doubt "But im still paying for it...i can't help being port and not Shinichi..."  
"I know, but you'll learn to be yourself again. Just be honest to yourself and others, and Ran, I'm sure you still have a chance with her."

Shinichi shock his head and looked down again "She's probably better without, I'll have to keep moving from them, for me and sherry...or Haibara"

Unexpectedly Yukiko smiled when Shinchi said that much like when she and Yusaku were planning something in the kitchen and not telling Shinichi what it was "That's what they expect you to do, if you keep low and stay where you are you'll be safer than if you keep moving around."

Shinichi looked up again feeling a raising bubble of hope "...you think"

"I'm sure" She was smiling wider and Shinichi smiled slightly but it instantly dropped when Yukiko unwrapped her arms and stood up.

"...your going now aren't you?" He asked sadly and Yukiko nodded, her smile never leaving her face  
"I am, but you know what they say right~?"

Shinichi shock his head slightly but he couldn't help but smile slightly again "You were always 'happy-goo-lucky'"

"Where you expecting something else?"  
She put her hands on her hips and pouted playfully, so much like she used to…  
"Far from,"

Yukiko chuckled slightly lowering her hands "You'll be fine Shinichi. I know you will"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Port was pulled violently from his dream when something cold and wet was splashed in his face and his eyes wrenched open and he sat bolt upright his hand going to his pocket for his gun

"Calm down its just me" Haibara said deadpanning him. In her hand she was holding an empty glass cup and Ports face was dripping with water  
"What the hell!"  
"You were asleep too long"

Port groaned and leaned back sighing. He was still drowsy from Agasas tranquilizer and it was taking him a moment to come up with a coherent thought other than noticing a craving he had and the loss of being pulled from his dream.

"What are you thinking of?" Haibara asked looking at him as she put down her glass "Your frowning,"  
"Its nothing just an odd dream," Haibara didn't look satisfied with that answer but Port pushed himself up and put his hand into his inside pocket to satisfied his cravings but he swore loudly when he remembered Agasa had took them. They were his last of his supply.

"He's got all of them now"  
"I noticed that much, damn it" Port stormed to the front door and walked to the front door grabbing his hat "I'm going for a walk"  
"That hats a stupid idea" Haibara warned glaring at him  
"Its fine I took out the trackers the hid in it and there's plenty like it. They wouldn't expect me to be here anyway" Port argued his Mothers words coming to mind. Haibara met his stare then shock her head giving up

"If you want to risk your head. Don't be out too long"

"I wont, let Agasa know for me will you," And he put the black fedora on his head and walked out the door onto the darkening streets. His head was still foggy and he stood there for a minuet before walking down the road remembering where the shop was. He was so mind fogged that he didn't notice the few people he almost walked into, the bikes almost hitting him or the face tanner and putty that was dripping from his face leaving his true face exposed.


End file.
